39º juegos del hambre
by J.C. Americano
Summary: Los juegos del hambre ya casi comienzan, la pelea esta por comenzar pero... ¿donde esta la cornucopia? la arena no parece ser como muchas otras. Sombras se ven pasar entre los arboles, extrañas criaturas aparecen, un ser sombrío sale a cazar tributos. El destino de Collin Slater cambiara por completo una vez adentro de la arena mas aterradora de la historia de Panem.


**FAN FICTION**

39º Juegos del hambre

**CAPITULO 1 "Antes de La cosecha"**

**DISTRITO 7**

El bosque o más bien el bosque de los susurros, así es como lo llaman los lugareños al distrito 7 y aunque yo también vivo en él, nunca me acostumbré a llamarlo así. Según los rumores, cuando se creó PANEM, los primeros residentes del Distrito 7 aprendieron a escuchar a los árboles, ellos les decían cuales árboles eran buenos para usarse como leña y otras cosas y de esa manera conservar la fertilidad de los bosques.

Pero tan pronto como el Distrito 7 se encontraba en su máximo esplendor llegó la guerra. Durante ese periodo de cataclismo, el 7 pasó de ser una pacífica ciudad leñera a una gran fortaleza de madera que se defendía de la ira del Capitolio, en esa ocasión fue cuando se perdieron todas las buenas costumbres de este distrito y fueron llevadas al olvido ya que se tenían que defender de la guerra.

Hoy como de costumbre mi hermano me levanta muy temprano. Yo le ayudo en su trabajo, aunque aun no tengo una buena posición ya que todavía no tengo 18 años, me va bien con mi pequeño empleo de ayudante de leñador, cargando y cortando troncos.

Después de levantarme, camino algo adormilado hacia el baño, abro la puerta y al entrar, noto en el espejo que mí cabello esta muy alborotado. Me quito la ropa y me meto bajo la caída de agua fría. Al salir me toma solo unos minutos vestirme. Tomo mi identificación para poder entrar a la fábrica. Salimos de nuestra cabaña que esta en la cima de una colina. En la parte media y en las faldas de esta se hallan aún más cabañas pertenecientes a otras familias. Andamos colina abajo, pero antes, hago una parada en una pequeña tienda; tengo sed…

-¿Señor Philgrim?- pregunto-¿me puede vender una botella con agua, por favor?

-¡Ah eres tu, Collin!- me responde, con su débil y temblorosa sonrisa que delata mucho su avanzada edad- claro que si, aunque sabes últimamente ya casi nadie viene a mi tienda, tu hermano y tu son de los pocos clientes que me quedan.

-Bueno, cuente con nosotros para seguir comprándole.

Me despido del señor Philgrim y corro para alcanzar a mi hermano. Siempre me agradó ese señor, el se hizo cargo de nosotros desde que yo tenia un año de nacido y justamente ese año fue cuando mis padres fueros seleccionados en la cosecha hace 16 años. Mis dos padres de la misma edad, ambos seleccionados y ambos… muertos en la arena. El señor Philgrim nos cuidó desde entonces, hasta que mi hermano tuvo la suficiente edad para ayudarle en su tienda y a los 15 años consiguió un trabajo en una de las fábricas del distrito 7, desde entonces, el y yo, vivimos en nuestra actual casa. Es horrible pasar tu cumpleaños viendo los juegos del hambre.

Llegamos a la fábrica, pasamos a registrarnos y nos dirigimos junto con otros trabajadores hacia los casilleros. Tomo unos guantes de cuero negro que estaban dentro, unos vendajes, una pequeña botella de alcohol (solo en caso de accidentes) junto con otros pequeños artilugios que meto en mi zurrón de cuero café. Me coloco mi boina y me dirijo a la salida. Antes de emerger al área de tala, paso a tomar mi hacha.

Solo utilizamos moto sierras, cuando llega un pedido grande desde el Capitolio u otro distrito que carezca de este material pero solo los leñadores más experimentados las usan. Solo tenemos pedidos así en invierno.

Cuando recién comenzamos a trabajar, un instructor nos lleva al bosque, a que cada quien (con un hacha prestada por la fabrica) se nos da a escoger un árbol en particular, nuestra primera lección de tala es cortar un buen trozo de árbol y después fabricar nuestro propio mango de madera, una ves listo, podemos escoger un filo a nuestro gusto. Mi hacha nos es la mejor de todas pero tampoco la peor, la personalicé un poco tallando la silueta de una hoja de encino en el mango junto con mis iníciales.

C.S

Me adentro en el bosque junto con otros jóvenes, todos ya tenemos experiencia en esto de la tala, es muy fácil una vez con práctica, pero tampoco podemos darnos el lujo de tomarnos nuestro tiempo ya que nuestro supervisor en turno, el señor Hit, nos trae a raya a todos, no tiene contemplaciones con nadie y menos con mocosos de diez y siete años.

Al llegar a nuestro destino, nos dan órdenes de nuestro sistema de tala, ejemplificado en un gran pizarrón, nos dan de nuevo instrucciones de cuidado (como todos los días) camino hacia uno de los cedros cercanos y comienzo a cortar junto con mi amigo Stan.

-Oye Collin ¿Qué trajiste hoy para la reunión de despedida?- me pregunta mi amigo Stan.

-Uhh… cierto la reunión, perdón pero se me olvido traer comida, es que tuve una mañana muy agitada.- le menciono pero obviamente no es verdad. ¿Cómo puedo olvidarme de algo así?, son de ese tipo de cosas que jamás se te olvidan. El dia de cosecha.

Después de cortar dos cedros y ya llegada la tarde, se escucha por fin la chicharra, señal de que la jornada de trabajo se ha terminado. Stan y yo nos vamos del lugar y metros más adelante nos topamos con los demás jóvenes, todos tienen una cara de preocupación muy notoria en su rostro por el día que es mañana, pero por eso se decidió desde los 5tos Juegos del hambre que cada noche antes del día de cosecha se realizara este evento "clandestino" en todas las fabricas de madera y papel del distrito 7. Se supone que esta noche podemos hacer lo casi lo que queramos en la fiesta de despedida y aunque no todos están de acuerdo porque según ellos en el Capitolio podemos hacer eso y más, no es lo mismo hacerlo en tu hogar que en un lugar desconocido.

Como eso de las nueve de la noche, la fiesta ya tiene lugar dentro de la fábrica donde yo trabajo, bueno creo que exagero diciendo que es una fiesta porque no lo es, es más bien una reunión, ya que no hay música a todo volumen, ni globos ni nada por el estilo, solo gente simple que toca la guitarra y unas cuantas voces entonando melodías del propio distrito. Una ves dichas unas palabras de motivación oradas por el jefe de la fabrica, pasamos al patio trasero y todos nos sentamos alrededor de unas grandes hogueras, ahí asamos bombones, salchichas (cuando hay la oportunidad, o sea no muy seguido) y todo aquello que puedas comer esa noche, también tienen bebidas (sin alcohol), como jugos y cosas así.

Ahora estoy sentado frente a la hoguera asando un bombón, cuando de repente llega mi hermano y se sienta aun lado mío.

-Collin ¿aun no te le piensas declarar?

- ¿A quien?

- Ya sabes a tu amiga, la que conoces desde siempre. Otterley.

En ese instante volteo hacia atrás y la miro, esa chica de cabello negro y ojos oscuros que lleva el cabello amarrado en media coleta con un laso verde, que tiene en manos la bolsa de bombones y se lleva uno la a la boca, y luego otro y otro, y otro. Wow que mujer tan tenas. Luego volteo rápidamente porque creo que me ha visto.

-Estás loco, como crees que lo voy a hacer y justo esta noche. Mañana es día de cosecha y si salgo elegido nunca más le volveré a hablar y eso seria muy frustrante.

En ese momento un gran viento se deja venir, es tan fuerte que apaga las hogueras. Una ves que cesa, abro los ojos y veo que suspendido en el aire esta cayendo lentamente hacia mi, un trozo de hoja quemada y aterriza sobre mi pierna izquierda. Siento su pequeño ardor deshacerse en mi pantalón. Retiro las cenizas con un movimiento brusco y devuelvo mi atención hacia los demás.

-Collin… oye Collin, ¡Collin!

- Ah. Perdóname. - Contesto aturdido.

-¿Qué tienes? Te fuiste por un instante.

- Lo siento, debo ir al baño.

-Pero aquí no tenemos baños.

-¡Pues iré a un árbol!

Comienzo a caminar hacia el bosque oscuro. Paso entre matorrales y arbustos secos, ¡Dios! Hasta me enredo en una telaraña y por eso casi me da un infarto ya que les temo mucho a las arañas. Por fin encuentro un árbol decente donde hacer… lo que vine a hacer.

Vamos a llegar tarde, ya sonó la trompeta 3 veces y yo sigo en mi casa. Ayer ni siquiera me dio tiempo de cambiarme tenia mucho sueño después del sustito que me lleve con la telaraña y todos esos bombones que me comí no ayudaron.

-¡Collin apresúrate!, nos van a colgar si no nos presentamos- me grita mi hermano desde fuera de la cabaña.

-Ya voy, ya voy. Adelántate, yo te alcanzo.- le contesto, al igual que él, gritando.

Solo me pongo la boina y salgo como bólido de mi casa. Corro todo lo que puedo y llego con mi hermano unos metros antes de que él entre a la plaza.

-Mucha suerte, Collin.- son sus ultimas palabras antes de que lo vea desaparecer entre la multitud donde se encuentran los padres y familiares de los desafortunados.

Hay muchos agentes de la paz por aquí. Me formo donde están los chicos de mi edad, pasando entre las demás personas que están ahí solo para ver el espectáculo, ya que, o bien, lo que les importaba ya se ha ido a mejor vida o bien para hacer apuestas.

La plaza se va llenando cada vez más. Más y más chicos se van formando en las filas designadas para cada edad. Puedo ver con tristeza a los más jóvenes, despidiéndose de sus padres, unos llorando y aferrándose a las faldas de sus desconsoladas madres.

La garganta se me cierra al ver esas escenas, nunca las he soportado ya que yo nunca tuve a quien aferrarme cuando tenia su edad, ya que a mi hermano lo separaban de mi antes siquiera de poder despedirme. Aun recuerdo mi primera cosecha. Llevaba puesta una camisa de vestir blanca y un overol medio roto de mezclilla y unos mocasines dos tallas más grandes que mis pies, eran los únicos que me pudo conseguir el señor Philgrim a esa edad. En ese momento yo le ayudaba en la tienda al señor Philgrim. Recuerdo que mi hermano casi me llevó arrastrando a la plaza, porque yo me había puesto a llorar desde en la mañana, pero por fin entendí tiempo después que para mi hermano era preferible escucharme llorar durante un rato , que quedarnos en casa y esperar a que llegaran agentes de la paz y me callaran para siempre. Estando en la plaza con los demás chicos, recuerdo que después de que el alcalde dijera toda la historia de cómo se creó PANEM y después de los Días oscuros y toda esa historia, al momento de pasar a las papeletas de los hombres me oriné en mi overol y me puse a llorar otra vez y no era el único otros 4 niños también lloraban con migo. Después seleccionaron a los tributos; un chico de 14 años y una muchacha de 18 años.

La plaza ya esta casi al tope de su capacidad ya la gente que llega hasta al final se queda en las calles observando en las pantallas.

En el frente del edificio de justicia ya están 4 sillas preparadas del lado derecho del auditorio una para el alcalde, otra para su esposa, la tercera para el acompañante del distrito 7, Claudius Templesmith y la cuarta silla para el dueño de las fabricas. Del lado izquierdo tres sillas, cada una para los tres vencedores que ha tenido el distrito 7 a lo largo de la historia de los juegos.

Ya esta todo listo para dar comienzo. En la plaza gobierna un silencio absoluto. Claudius se acerca al frente y toma el micrófono de una manera audaz.

-¡Bueno, bueno, bueno!, como está mi distrito lindo, que tal les sienta la primavera, ha, ha, ha.- dice y ríe como si de un festival se tratara.

Bueno eso es a lo que estamos forzados a creer que es todo esto, une festival, un evento deportivo, algo que tenemos que celebrar.

-Bueno, creo que mejor le cedo el micrófono al alcalde, ya que están de un pésimo humor.

Cuando el alcalde toma el micrófono, comienza a platicar la historia de PANEM, que surgió de un lugar llamado Norte América, que después de muchas guerras y cataclismos llegó a ser una nación, donde sus habitantes vivían en paz, pero se formó otra rebelión y durante ese tiempo se firmó el Tratado de la Traición que nos dio unas nuevas leyes para garantizar la paz y con ellas, también Los Juego del Hambre.

Después de toda la historia, el alcalde le cedió el micrófono a Claudius, quien sube al podio, da una vuelta medio bailarín, guiña un ojo y sonríe.

-¡Felices Juegos del Hambre, y que la suerte este siempre de su lado!

Antes de comenzar la cosecha, la real cosecha, dice unos chistes a la multitud y comienza a hablar de cómo llego a su puesto. Mientras habla lo voy arremedando ya que cada año es lo mismo.

Cuando termina por fin, ríe un poco y al ver que una pequeña parte de los habitantes a cedido a su extraño sentido del humor a pesar de la situación, se dirige emocionado a la urna de la mujeres, se besa la mano y la introduce entre las papeletas, las revuelve un poco y saca una desde el fondo, al sacar la papeleta la vuelve a besar y se dirige al centro.

-¿Quién será la afortunada señorita que estará con migo durante cinco días?

"Vete al carajo" pienso cuando dice eso. Esta abriendo la papeleta y lo único en que puedo pensar es "Que no sea Otterley, que no sea Otterley"

-Mary Stone.

Cielos de todas las chicas del distrito 7 seria la última que se me ocurriría que saldría en el sorteo. Al voltear a verla la puedo recordar un poco mejor, la chica egoísta, engreída y sabelotodo del colegio. Por un lado digo "ha, ha que bueno" pero de una manera más razonable pensaría "pobre chica, nadie se merece esto", volteo a ver a su padre, el dueño de la fabrica que al parecer intenta mantenerse firme pero a leguas se le nota una cara de tristeza inmensa que no puede ocultar. En cuanto a Mary, bueno ella sigue viendo con odio a todos a su alrededor.

-Sube preciosa, sube- le dice y le tiende la mano para ayudarla a subir- ¿quieres decir algo antes de tomar tu lugar, preciosa?

-Solo quiero decirles a todos a aquellos que me odian… que ni crean que se han desecho de mi, ganaré los juegos y volveré para seguirlos fastidiando, adiós.

-Ohh que chica, eso es tener carácter y confianza en si misma… pero bueno continuemos con lo nuestro.

Camina hacia la urna de cristal de los hombres he introduce su mano hasta el fondo.

El momento de la verdad llegó, la garganta se me cierra y mi pulso comienza a aumentar, me aprieta el pecho y me empieza a picar mi pierna izquierda. La comezón aumenta hasta que se convierte en ardor.

Comienzo a rascarme y a buscar de donde proviene. Diablos, enserio me arde, trato de remangarme el pantalón para dar con el origen del ardor. Cuando descubro mi rodilla, me encuentro con un gusano quemador del tamaño de un dedo índice pegado a mi piel

-¡aunch!, ¡aunch!- comienzo a chillar y mientras lo hago empujo a los chicos a mi lado, algunos se distraen con mi ridículo baile y quejidos. Cuando logro quitar a ese gusano de mi pierna izquierda, noto que todos me ven y no precisamente por el show que acabo de dar, hay pena en sus rostros.

-Bueno, bueno ¿Dónde esta el chico que responde al nombre de Collin Slater? -Pregunta Claudius

No puede ser. ¿Es verdad lo que acaba de decir? ¿Seguros que no confundieron Slayer con Slater y Collin con Corbin, como el año pasado?

-Collin, te están llamando- me dice Stan- pasa o los agentes de la paz te llevaran a la fuerza.

Incrédulo por lo que acaba de ocurrir, doy pequeños pasos fuera de mi fila y un par de agentes de la paz me escoltan hacia el frente del edificio de justicia.

"Salí selecto de tributo y ni cuenta me di" pienso repetidas veces mientras subo las escaleras.

-Mucho gusto, joven- me saluda Claudius- saluda a tu linda compañera.

Levanto la mano inconscientemente porque creo aun seguir en shock, no lo asimilo, me niego a creer que es verdad.

-¡Excelente!, ya tenemos a nuestros dos súper tributos. Felices 39º juegos del hambre y que la suerte este siempre de su lado.

El alcalde pasa a leer el tratado de la traición, luego comienza el himno de PANEM y me doy cuenta de que (después de regresar del mas allá) sigo con la mano extendida y que Mary ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de darme la mano. Cuando el himno termina se nos indica que pasemos dentro del edificio. Esta vez mi hermano no puede hacer nada por mí. El ya casi cumple veinte años y aunque pudiera, dudo mucho que hubiera hecho algo. La cosecha es la prueba definitiva del limite de el amor fraternal y yo no he hecho algo como para que él tomara mi lugar. Es más, creo que hasta a veces le estorbo.

**Capitulo 2 "tributos"**

Sigo sin creerlo posible, soy yo, voy a estar en la arena y lo peor de todo, ¡CON MARY¡

Estoy en un pequeño cuarto del edificio de justicia, esperando la visita de mi hermano y cualquier otra persona que se apiade de ir a verme.

Me llevo las manos a la cara, luego a mi cabello y lo presiono con fuerza. Estoy desesperado. Me asomo por una pequeña ventana protegida por rejas de acero y veo a las demás personas yéndose de la plaza. Quiero irme con ellos.

De repente entran mi hermano y el señor Philgrim al cuarto.

-¿Te sientes bien?- me pregunta mi hermano después de correr y abrazarme.

-Si… creo- contesto, pero es más que obvio que no es así y él lo sabe.

-Todo saldrá bien, Collin. Ya veras.-me dice el con una sonrisa temblorosa en su rostro.

Suelto a mí hermano y me siento, ellos dos hacen lo mismo en el gran sofá de terciopelo rojo.

-Mira, hijo estas cosas pasan. Nadie te puede asegurar que no saldrás elegido o si. Por suerte tu hermano se salvó, pero… ahora que eres tu, tal vez si te esfuerzas…

-¡NO! ¡NO VOY APODER GANAR, ENTIENDANLO! No tengo oportunidad…

-Eso solo lo puedes decidir tú, Collin.- me dice el y yo volteo la cara de vergüenza.

-Mira, si en verdad lo crees a si, no te tratare de dar falsas esperanzas, pero al menos prométeme que no se los dejaras fácil a esos cabrones. Sabes manejar el hacha muy bien, además sabes tratar heridas graves, me lo as demostrado. Y acuérdate de esa ocasión que te perdiste en el bosque cuando tenías cinco años, sobreviviste tu solo por siete días, ya tienes eso a tu favor.

-Tu hermano tiene razón, no te des por vencido tan fácil, Collin- a completa el .

-A demás, si mueres en las primeras 48 horas, cuando yo muera y nos volvamos a ver me asegurare de darte una fuerte patada en el trasero.

-Gracias por sus palabras, a los dos.

-Collin… recuerda que el bosque siempre te va ha proteger. No importa donde estés, tenlo por seguro.

En ese instante la sala parece haberse inundado de una sombra inmensa. No se, tal vez son mis ojos pero enserio me ha dado miedo.

Camino hacia ellos y les doy un gran abrazo y tal vez sea el último. En seguida, entra un agente de la paz y se los lleva de mi vista, los aleja de mí, quizá para siempre.

Me siento en el sillón, miro a mí alrededor. Desesperado. Inquieto por encontrar algo que alivie mi angustia cuando noto que una lagrima ya recorrió la mitad de mi rostro. De repente, alguien más entra y no lo podría creer.

-¿Otterley, que haces aquí?

-Hola, Collin.-me dice con una sonrisa tímida, como solo ella sabe ser.

-Otterley… yo…-digo apresuradamente. Pero que remedo de idiota soy.

-Tranquilo, solo venia a desearte buena suerte y…-se detiene y se sonroja- bueno… toma esto- me comenta muy apenada y me entrega algo que para mi es muy hermoso. Una flor de cerezo tallada en madera-la hice para ti esta mañana pero como no te vi llegar no te la pude dar, la verdad es que cuando escuche tu nombre, me angustie mucho.

- Si, lo que pasa es que se me hizo tarde.

-Bueno… mucha suerte, Collin, me tengo que ir.

Una vez terminado el tiempo para despedirse, un agente de la paz viene por mí y me escolta hasta la parte trasera del edificio de justicia. Es extraño, nunca me imaginé el cruzar de esta puerta, siempre me predispuse a imaginar lo que haría saliendo de la plaza, después de ver cuales eran las dos victimas de ese año.

Antes de subir al vehículo, noto que detrás de mi, casi enseguida viene Mary, acompañada de otros agentes de la paz, ambos subimos al coche junto con Claudius y el chofer arranca. En el transcurso del viaje a la estación del tren, pienso sobre lo que me dijo mi hermano en aquella angosta sala.

Es verdad, hace doce años en una excursión del colegio, todos los de mi grupo íbamos caminando por uno de los bosques de conífera que están cerca de las fábricas de papel. Uno de los maestros nos indicó que podíamos explorar la zona segura del bosque y que no pasáramos de los límites establecidos. Después de mencionar aquello Stan, Otterley y yo nos fuimos a un lugar debajo de un árbol no muy alto pero frondoso, que ofrecía una gran y acogedora sombra. Los tres nos sentamos juntos como siempre y comenzamos a comer nuestro almuerzo. Al término de un par de horas, me levanté y fui a caminar para hacer digestión.

Mientras caminaba sin rumbo no me di cuenta de que sobre pasé los limites establecidos. Recuerdo que me dejé llevar por el hermoso canto de unos sinsajos y que por tratar de seguirlos me salí del camino, al haberme dado cuenta de eso, intenté volver pero por mas que buscaba no lograba dar con el camino de regreso. Pasaban las horas y no conseguía volver, mi caminar se convirtió en un trote y después pasaron hacer pasos acelerados. Grité y grité con desesperación, el nombre de Otterley y Stan, pero no recibía respuesta de persona alguna, solo de aquellos sinsajos que repetían mis sonidos y otros animales del bosque. Llegó la noche y yo ya estaba llorando, pensé en que tal vez jamás volvería a ver a mi hermano o al o a mis amigos. Así pase otro día solo y con hambre, lo peor de todo es que comenzó a llover, ya ni siquiera sabia si aun estaba en el distrito siete, solo caminaba sin rumbo alguno y con la mirada hacia el cielo. La verdad es que en ese entonces no sabia algo sobre como sobrevivir en terreno salvaje. Una tarde comenzó a llover y me vi obligado a buscar refugio, después de caminar unos minutos, encontré una pequeña caverna, entré en ella mojado y llorando, si de por si mi ropa me quedaba grande, estando mojada era aun mas difícil cargar con ella. Me senté en la tierra húmeda y me acurruque en un rincón, a un llorando.

No se cuanto tiempo habrá pasado, pero un ruido me distrajo, una pareja de hurones me veía fijamente como si yo fuera algo extraño y lo era.

Cuando por fin terminó de llover, los hurones salieron de la caverna y a unos pocos metros se detuvieron, me miraron de nuevo y emitieron ruiditos extraños de hurón. Me levante y los seguí. Corrieron hasta unos arbustos, detrás de ellos estaba un pequeño estanque, el agua era cristalina y a sus alrededores muchas plantas que los hurones arrancaban y comían, eso me dio confianza para comerlas también. Los siguientes días fueron casi idénticos; ir a los alrededores a comer plantas y pequeñas frutas que veía que ellos también comían y a beber agua, y por las noches regresar a esa pequeña caverna junto con mis nuevos amigos hurones, a los cuales les gustaba meterse en mis ropas para pasar las noches frías.

Cuando por fin me encontraron y me llevaban devuelta a casa voltee una vez mas solo para ver a aquellos hurones que me salvaron la vida, alejarse de mi. Un hurón era grande y robusto y el otro delgado y pequeño.

En los siguientes dos años, después de clase corría hacia el bosque al lugar donde me encontré por primera ves a los pequeños roedores y les llevaba trapos viejos para su nido e incluso a veces les dejaba parte de mi almuerzo (claro, cuanto tenia). Un día durante la escuela vi como un centenar de camiones se dirigían al bosque "a ese bosque". Entré en pánico. En cuanto terminó la clase, salí corriendo al bosque en busca de mis pequeños amigos, pero cuando llegué… el bosque había sido destruido. Ni siquiera me dejaron pasar. Hectáreas y hectáreas de bosques talados y aplanados. Desde entonces no he vuelto a saber nada de ellos y casi no me gusta entrar al bosque por cuenta propia a menos que de verdad sea necesario.

Estamos apunto de llegar al CAPITOLIO. Se que debería estar nervioso pero no lo estoy, estoy mas nervioso de quien es nuestro mentor. El primer ganador de los juegos del hambre del distrito 7. Craig Halifax. Un sujeto alto, gordo, velludo que siempre esta sudando, con varias cicatrices en los brazos y en la cara, siempre esta de mal humor cuando se trata de mí, pero con Mary es muy chulo. Siento que a Claudius tampoco le agrada, siempre lo mira y le habla muy despectivamente. Me sorprende que Craig no haya caído en el vicio del morfling o el alcohol, su único vicio es la carne. Come kilos y kilos de carne todo el tiempo. Mary siempre se sienta al lado de el a platicar y a tratar de impactarlo con sus conocimientos, yo prefiero sentarme en el otro extremo de la mesa. Se que Craig ha esta en los juegos del hambre mas difíciles y violentos de toda la historia además del vasallaje de los veinticinco, su arena fue un desierto abrasador con unas pequeñas casas distribuidas. Había toda clase de cosas en ese lugar desde insectos ponzoñosos y mutos carnívoros, hasta misteriosas tormentas de arena que parecían sepultar a aquel tributo que se quedara expuesto. Además fue el año en el cual todos los tributos eran mayores de 16 años.

Me quedo sentado al lado de la ventana del tren, esperando el momento en que entremos al Capitolio.

Logro divisar aquella inmensa ciudad rodeada por montañas, de repente entramaos en un túnel y al salir de la penumbra nos encontramos con una gran estación color cromo muy lujoso y lleno de gente colorida y extraña gritando.

-¡Hey, cuidado con esas sabandijas!-grita Craig.

Bajamos del tren y todos los capitolinos se nos dejan venir encima, todos nos quieren ver, otros no conformes hasta nos manosean, aquí hay todo tipo de personas, definitivamente mi sentido común no funcionará aquí.

Continuamos caminando por la estación y unos sujetos vestidos de rojo llamados Avox nos llevan por unas escaleras hasta los cuartos de preparación.

-Ha, Mary, Collin. Se me olvidaba, tendrán que esperar hasta que los tributos de los demás distritos restantes lleguen para comenzar con las preparaciones para el gran evento de esta noche.-dice Claudius.

-¿Te refieres al desfile de tributos?- pregunto.

-Por supuesto que si, idiota que otra cosa podría ser.-me responde Mary muy atacante.

-Bueno ahí te han respondido.-hace un gesto con la mano y se va.

Me siento en una banca del cuarto y mientras lo hago veo a otro par de tributos. Un sujeto rubio y alto, y a una chica pelirroja de aspecto temible. Por lo que veo ellos dos tampoco se llevan muy bien. La chica le grita al muchacho, pero este parece ignorarla.

-Oye Mary, tu que sabes de estas cosas ¿de que distrito son ellos?

-Creo que son del 1.

-¿Sabes de que distrito son con solo verlos?

-No del todo. Pero te puedo decir que aquellos sujetos llenitos, es casi seguro que son del 3.

-Oh, ya veo.

Cuando por fin llegan los demás tributos nos mandan con nuestros respectivos estilistas. Somos guiados por sus asistentes unos chicos superaros uno más o menos de mi tamaño de aspecto gentil vestido extrañamente de blanco con detalles negros, llamado Minos y otro de aspecto serio vestido de negro con detalles blancos, llamado Magnos, enseguida de ellos vienen varias mujeres estilistas y en menos de lo que me doy cuenta me están despojando de mi ropa y acostado en una cama. Me limpian el cuerpo y me depilan cualquier zona con vello.

-Que buen cuerpo tiene.- escucho decir a una.-Completamente natural y sin ninguna cirugía ¿Qué es lo que haces, pequeño?

-Corto y levanto troncos- respondo apenado.

Noto risitas coquetas entre las dos chicas. Después de que me terminaron de limpiar me ponen una bata y me hacen una señal de que me siente. Casi al instante llega Minos, se me queda viendo un momento y les hace unas señas chicas con las manos, ellas se van y al regresar traen consigo unos botes. Destapan uno y con una pequeña brocha me untan una crema extraña en la cara, en el cuello, pecho, espalda y hombros. Huele a hierbas

-¿Para qué es esto?-pregunto.

-Es para las imperfecciones que tienes en la piel y te la vas a tener que dejar 2 horas, ha y también esto.-Toma del otro bote lo que parecen ser plaquetas y me las pone en los dientes con suavidad.-Esto lo tendrás que llevar hasta antes del desfile, le explicare lo demás a tu estilista.

Me han llevado a otro cuarto donde conoceré a mi estilista. Aun tengo esa crema en la cara, anqué ahora se ha convertido en una suave espuma aromática.

Una chica entra a la habitación. Muy guapa debo admitir, pero eso si, extravagante.

-Hola, mi nombre es Leah. Me extiende su mano.

-Me llamo Collin- respondo.

-¡Cielo santo!, que increíbles ojos tienes- exclama, muy sorprendida.

-¿Enserio?

-Si, color esmeralda.

Después de charlar, conocernos y discutir mi atuendo, por fin me quitan esa cosa del cuerpo y al verme no me lo puedo creer, mi piel, totalmente limpia y suave, es tan increíble que no me reconozco.

Estamos a punto de salir al desfile de tributos. Toda la ciudad esta adornada con banderas del Capitolio y también del recién selecto presidente Coriolanus Snow, quien fue elegido presidente de PANEM el año pasado. Dicen que es muy bueno, no me consta. El anterior presidente era un despreocupado vejestorio. Un regordete vanidoso que todo el tiempo ponía representantes en su lugar, para a si no tener que trabajar y seguir con su vida de glotonería y libertinaje.

Justo en la salida hacia el corredor donde se llevará a cabo el desfile, me encuentro junto al equipo de preparación. Todos los tributos están reunidos y listos para salir a conseguir patrocinadores. Se que se supone que tenemos que causar impresión entre la gente del Capitolio pero los consejos de Craig y Leah chocan entre si. Por un lado Craig nos dice que no es tan importante, que al fin y al cabo la supervivencia y el triunfo dependen de nosotros, independientemente de lo que se nos regale en la arena. Y Leah dice que conseguir patrocinadores lo es todo.

-¡Muy bien, todos preparados salimos en 2 minutos! Collin, Mary tienen que sorprender al publico, los trajes que les diseñé están basados en encuestas que Minos y Magnos realizaron hace poco. Las encuestas dicen que la gente desea ver algo clásico pero exótico al estilo de cada distrito.- nos menciona Leah con una emoción notable en sus palabras, creo que suficiente para inspirar a todos.

-Leah, espero que tus trajes resulten.- le dice Mary casi reclamándole-Menos no nos merecemos, bueno al menos yo no.

- Recuerden hacer algo original para atraer la atención- dice Claudius.

Antes de subirme al carruaje, Leah me toma del brazo y me indica abrir la boca. Acto seguido retira de mis dientes esas plaquetas que me pusieron cuando llegué.

Me muestra un espejo y yo… bueno que puedo decir.

Dientes blancos y perfectamente alineados.

Mary y yo subimos al carruaje que esta atado a dos caballos blancos. Comienza el desfile, salen primero los del distrito 1, lego el 2, hasta que salimos nosotros. Desde que comenzó el desfile todo son gritos y aclamaciones del público. Al principio me da algo de pena, pero luego comienzo a sonreír (ahora que tengo una sonrisa perfecta) y eso parece volver locas a las chicas. Supongo que así conseguiré patrocinadoras. Casi a la mitad del recorrido ya tengo la suficiente confianza para gritar uno que otro "te amo" a alguna de las espectadoras y me responden con flores y gritos de emoción desenfrenada. En un momento volteo a una de las pantallas y noto que me están transmitiendo. Lo más sobresaliente es mi traje. Un gran peto de madera tallado y barnizado perfectamente, debajo llevo un leotardo blanco de manga corta, un pantalón de seda negro holgado, unas hombreras de madera, perneras de madera, un cinturón de cuero atado a mi cintura, también llevo calzado de cuero café, una especie de armadura de madera en mis manos, una elegante capa color verde bandera que empieza rodeando mi cuello y termina suelta a merced del viento y una corona de olivos. Todo al mejor estilo neo-romano según Leah. Mary tampoco de ve mal con su vestido elegante y fino color blanco que parece desprenderse cuando el viento lo mueve. Le han soltado el cabello y le pusieron solo un listón en el. Tiene en la cara y en los brazos unos toques de una tinta que parece reflejar la luz de la ciudad. Un perfecto ejemplo de que representamos al distrito 7, madera y papel. Ya casi por terminar el recorrido, le extraña y ardiente sensación que tuve en mi pierna el día de cosecha regresó, vuelvo a hacer lo mismo que aquel día. Mis bruscos movimientos parecen alterar a los caballos, relinchan y comienzan a galopar sin control, derribando a los tributos de los carruajes de enfrente, uno por uno fue cayendo de su lugar, mientras yo me aferro con fuerza del mango de enfrente, y sostengo a Mary para que no caiga mientras ella grita como loca.

-¡Collin eres un idiota! ¡No me dejes caer!- chilla.

-¡mierda, detente estúpido caballo!- grito al momento que intento manejar la situación tirando de las correas que amarran a los equinos.

Unos agentes de la paz salen de repente y logran controlar a los caballos. Volteo y noto el desastre que causé, además veo las caras enfadadas de los tributos, en especial de los profesionales. Creo que me he convertido en su primer blanco.

Hay mucha conmoción en el lugar, se escuchan burlas y risas por todos lados, y uno que otro grito. Miro hacia donde el presidente y noto que esa cara simpática que mostraba en las pantallas ha cambiado por completo.

-¡Silencio!—grita Snow—ha sido solo un pequeño incidente, dejen de hacer tanto escándalo.

Su voz retumba por todo lugar, enserio esta enfadado.

-Tu pequeño niño ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de hacer?

-S…supongo-respondo inseguro.

-Acabas de arruinar el desfile de tributos y todo por querer lucirte.

-¿De eso se trata, no?—contesto burlón y noto las risas del publico. —tal vez debería criar mejores caballos, sin ofender distrito 10, pero estos caballos no resisten ni el menor zangoloteo.

-Collin ya basta- me dice Mary—empeoraras las cosas y aras que nos castiguen.

-¿Qué nos pueden hacer Mary?, suficiente castigo es el salir en esa maldita cosecha y estar aquí. Es increíble que el se de tan buena vida cuando en casa nos morimos de hambre.

Volteo a ver a Snow. No esta feliz con lo que acabo de decir. De hecho pienso que podrían desquitarse con migo en la arena.

Snow no responde, simplemente se levanta y se acerca más al balcón y se prepara para hablar

Amigos, olvidemos este… pequeño incidente y continuemos con este evento de presentación. Bienvenidos, sean todos bienvenidos. Felices Juegos del Hambre, y que la suerte este siempre de su lado. Este año damos por iniciados los 39º juegos anuales del hambre y quiero recordarles a todos que den su mejor esfuerzo.

Snow continua hablando y para cuando es tiempo de irnos me dedica una mirada retadora.

Una ves del otro lado del vestíbulo, Leah, Ludlow (el estilista de Mary) Minos y Magnos vienen a felicitarnos. Bueno a mi me regañan.

De camino al edificio donde nos quedamos observo a los demás tributos, veo que los profesionales caminan juntos hablando y riendo, excepto por uno que esta más atrás. Mi mirada se atraviesa con una escena conmovedora. Los chicos de 11, temerosos, llenos de pánico pero van tomados de las manos ambos se ven de quince años más o menos creo que son hermanos porque se parecen.

Es el primer día de entrenamiento, somos asistidos por un señor llamado Verlaine, quien nos instruye en el arte de supervivencia. Craig nos ha dicho a mi y a Mary que no llamemos la atención, que practiquemos cosas básicas como, hacer trampas, encender fogatas y cosas así, a menos que las cosas se tornen difíciles y los tributos profesionales comiencen a intimidarnos, solo así tendríamos que mostrar nuestras verdaderas habilidades, para que sepan que no somos presa fácil.

En la noche me despierto por algo de agua y me topo con Mary en el camino, la saludo y me responde pero no como usualmente lo hace.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto.

-Nada, estoy bien.

-Oye, yo también estoy nervioso.

- Ojalá me sintiera así por eso.

-¿A que te refieres?, ¿tan segura estas de ganar?

-¡No digas idioteces!- me espeta.

-Entonces dime, tal vez te pueda ayudar.

-¿Pero que puedes hacer tu?

-Te sorprendería… sabes yo…

-Todo esta arreglado.

-¿Cómo dices?

-N…nada, ¿porque hablo contigo? Me tengo que ir, buenas noches.

Ultimo día de entrenamiento, hoy tenemos que demostrar a los vigilantes lo que podemos hacer y ellos nos calificaran en una escala del 1 al 12. Pasan los primeros tributos, eso se lleva alrededor de hora y media, hasta que entra Mary.

-suerte.- le digo. No me contesta.

Paso al cuarto de entrenamiento, pasan unos momentos hasta que decido que hacer. Digo mi nombre.

-Collin Slater. Distrito 7

Utilizare una vieja arte del distrito 7, es una técnica que usaban los antiguos leñadores para poder guiarse en la oscuridad del bosque y también la usaban cuando se perdían. Eso lo aprendí de aquellos hurones, pero no supe que era hasta que lo descubrí en la biblioteca del colegio. De hecho ese arte la aprendieron de dichos roedores, además llevo ya 2 años perfeccionándola. Se basa en cerrar los ojos y dejar que los demás sentidos guíen a uno. Lo ago. Ya no veo absolutamente nada. Solo confió en los recuerdos que tengo en mi mente del cuarto de entrenamiento y en mis demás sentidos.

Camino de un lado a otro, salto, hago movimientos de corte con el hacha arriba, abajo, a un lado, al otro sigo cortando y moviéndome. La verdad no se si lo estoy logrando pero no me puedo detener a pensar en eso. Cuando abro los ojos veo el resultado de mi "técnica" cables, paredes, maniquíes, arboles, toda clase de cosas presentes cortadas, hasta lo que se supone que no se debe cortar lo he partido en dos.

En el piso correspondiente a nuestro distrito, todos estamos reunidos ya para ver las calificaciones que los vigilantes nos han dado.

-los nervios me están matando- dice Leah, mientras tiembla exageradamente.

-Todo saldrá bien o les costará- nos amenaza Craig pero luego se hecha a reír.

-Todos a callar, esta apunto de comenzar- exclama Claudius.

El programa comienza y todos estamos muy atentos a las calificaciones. Hasta ahora los puntajes de los distritos 1, 2 y 4 no me sorprenden. Por fin es turno de nuestro distrito. Estoy muy ansioso, se que hasta ahorita solo les he causado problemas a la gente del Capitolio, tal vez me odien.

NUEVE.

Todos me felicitan, hasta yo me pongo feliz. Con todo lo que he dicho y hecho no esperaba más de un seis.

Es el turno de Mary.

CUATRO.

Nos quedamos asombrados por eso, nadie sabe que hizo Mary o porque le abran puesto eso de calificación. Pero con solo verla es obvio que no quiere hablar al respecto.

Continúan pasando los tributos, nada fuera de lo normal hasta que se hace presente en la pantalla una calificación que hace llamar mi atención.

Doce.

Definitivamente de quien viene me sorprende muchísimo. Micah una chico de 13 años del distrito 10. ¿Es enserio? ¿Pero que diablos habrá hecho? Lo más seguro es que los profesionales lo recluten cuando estemos en la arena. Fuese lo que fuese hecho aquel niño, se lo a guardado muy bien, nadie lo notó, de hecho, si no hubiera tenido esa calificación jamás me habría notado su existencia.

En un par de horas serán las entrevistas, debo estar preparado me digo a mi mismo. La verdad no se que diré cuando este allí sentado junto a Poly Phantom la entrevistadora colorida y risueña. Cada año sus atuendos van mas allá de los estándares de moda del Capitolio, una vez que los muestra ella, todas tratan de imitarlo y compran su línea de ropa.

Leah ha llegado y trae con ella a Minos, a su vez, él trae consigo en la mano derecha un gancho cubierto con una bolsa negra.

-Prepárate, Collin. Esta noche estrenas traje.- me dice Minos muy emocionado.

-Genial, ¿Cómo es?- pregunto mientras me rasco la cabeza.

-Paciencia muchacho, paciencia. La perfección no se consigue tan rápido. Hemos diseñado tu traje según las últimas encuestas realizadas por Minos.

-Has tenido mucho tiempo para planear esto ¿verdad, Leah? -Le digo con un tono de ironía y ella suelta una risita juguetona.

- Bueno, chico dejemos de jugar que se nos hace tarde. Venga ponte este traje.

-Bien pero voltéate.

Termino de cambiarme de ropa y me dirijo donde Leah y Minos.

-¿Qué tal luzco?- pregunto, anhelando una respuesta sincera.

- Has quedado espectacular.

Estoy formado junto con Mary, detrás de unas cortinas. Delante de nosotros esta el set donde se llevan a cabo las entrevistas a los tributos. Comienzan a pasar los tributos. Pasa la primera chica, la reconozco al instante, ya que ella era la que le gritaba a su compañero en el cuarto de preparación. Su nombre es Megara. Se ve muy simpática y segura mientras esta allí arriba.

El chico del distrito 2 solo se dedica a habla de él todo el tiempo. Continúan pasando y llega el turno de un tributo del distrito 6, cuando lo empiezan a entrevistar se muestra muy temible e impaciente. Eso seguro le ara conseguir patrocinadores.

-Es tu turno, Mary.

-Eso lo se.- Sin más que decir se va.

Mary habla sobre su vida como hija del dueño de la fábrica de papel y de la gran admiradora que es del Capitolio. Parece haberle agradado a Poly, ya que comparten comentarios acerca de la moda Capitolina.

Por fin llega mi turno. Camino hacia el set y saludo a Poly.

-Bienvenido, Collin.

-Gracias, Poly.

-Miren a este chico, enserio su estilista hizo un gran trabajo con él. Bueno, Collin cuéntanos como es tu vida en el distrito 7.

-No me quejo, el clima es agradable y la paga no es mala. —le respondo y se ríe al instante, al igual que todo el publico.

- Que bien. Oye, Collin dime ¿Por qué el día del desfile comenzaste a moverte de esa manera? ¿No me digas que algo te pico?

-Ha, ha, no lo creerás pero así fue. – todos se parten de risa, otra ves.

No comprendo que es lo chistoso.

- Es justo como cuando saliste electo. Adore tu cara en ese momento, tu baile fue tan chistoso.

-Ha, ha, ha, lose no lo pude creer.

-Bueno procuraremos fumigar toda la ciudad para el próximo año, si te parece bien.

-Claro, me encantaría verlo. Si es que sobrevivo.

Se ríen de nuevo.

-Dime, Collin, ¿notaste algo extraño el día de tu cosecha?

- ¿A que te refieres, Poly?

-Me refiero a que desde que dijeron tu nombre el clima por esos alrededores cambió. Todo el tiempo esta lloviendo.

Ahora que lo menciona, si lo recuerdo. Recuerdo que después de entrar en el edificio de justicia, algo en el ambiente cambió. Parecía que una gran sombra se precipitaba sobre la plaza.

-Cierto, bueno la verdad no quiero hablar de casa, me da nostalgia.

Me pregunta sobre otras cosas menos importantes y yo trato de mostrarme amable y de ves en cuando, también rudo. Tratando de dar a entender que no soy alguien violento, pero si no tengo alternativa, soy capas de acabar con cualquier enemigo.

-Bueno, Collin. Ha sido un placer tenerte aquí.

-El placer ha sido mío, Poly. – me levanto y me despido

Camino a la parte trasera del set, y al ver la cara de mi mentor y del equipo de preparación se que he hecho un buen trabajo.

**CAPITULO 3 "La arena"**

No puedo creerlo, hoy es el día. El día donde comienza el sufrimiento y el hambre. No se que tipo de arena nos toque experimentar esta vez, puede ser un bosque, una selva, una playa, un desierto, quien sabe.

Camino hacia la plataforma de despegue, el aerodeslizador está listo para llevarse a los tributos. Dentro de el me encuentro con los dos del 12, la pareja del 3, del 9 y del 11, además de Mary.

Me siento en mi lugar y un agente de la paz me toma del brazo y me inyecta algo dentro que brilla por un instante y luego se paga. No ha dolido tanto pero es incomodo.

Cuando llego a la plataforma de lanzamiento Leah ya me esta esperando con algo de ropa para los juegos. Me pongo un chaleco con capucha forrado de plástico pero con el interior afelpado (encima de mi camiseta gris de manga larga). Me coloco unas votas de montaña cómodas color marrón, unos guantes de cuero negro. Como consejo de Craig, he hecho unas lagartijas, abdominales, y sentadillas para antes de empezar. Su consejo a sido "si te crees lo suficientemente rápido para llegar a la Cornucopia, hazlo, pero no te quedes ahí mucho tiempo porque los profesionales te mataran antes de que puedas salir, pero si no crees poder correr, vete de ahí de inmediato"

Me repito esas palabras mientras camino en círculos, a su ves, me hago a la idea de que voy a entrar a la arena60 segundos, 50 segundos…

-Collin, mucha suerte. – me dice Leah y me abraza.

-Muchas gracias. – respondo con nudo en la garganta.

30 segundos, 20 segundos. Miro de nuevo la flor tallada que me regaló Otterley. No me he separado de ella desde que me la dio. Entro en el tubo y miro, tal vez por última ocasión, a Leah.

El tubo comienza a subir al igual que mis nervios. A medida que me acerco a la superficie noto un extraño viento helado que me cala los huesos, junto con eso también una sensación de miedo y angustia. Comienzo a temblar. Salgo a la superficie y veo al círculo de tributos. Frente a nosotros esta una pequeña torre en ruinas y encima un reloj marca los sesenta segundos antes de que la masacre comience. ¿Una torre? pienso. ¿Dónde esta la Cornucopia? Volteo a mí alrededor y noto que estamos en la cima de una montaña de roca negra en medio de un gran paisaje sombrío 50 segundos, 40 segundos… ¡¿Dónde esta la maldita Cornucopia?! Tengo que localizarla antes de que suene el cañonazo de salida. Veo que todos los demás tributos están tan confundidos como yo. 30, 20… ¡maldita sea! No tengo más alternativa que correr a la torre y buscar si es que la Cornucopia esta ahí dentro, si no es así, me resultara imposible volver a escalar esta montaña. 10, 9, 8, 7…

¡Tengo que decidirme ya! Es ir al interior probar mi suerte o huir de aquí con las manos vacías y no volver.

5, 4, 3, 2,1…. Suena el cañonazo y yo salgo corriendo directo a la torre, se que no es seguro encontrar algo ahí pero no pienso irme de aquí con las manos vacías.

En la entrada principal ya han llegado 2 profesionales, así que cambio de rumbo y entro por una ventana. La torre tiene dos plantas. Comienzo a buscar en la parte de abajo pero solo hay muebles rotos y escombros. Me detengo un momento y hago avistamientos rápidos a los lados, corro a otra habitación y me topo con el chico del 4, se me viene encima pero lo logro derrumbar, en mi huida me topo con otros dos tributos, los del 11, pero solo me ignoran y corren en otra dirección. Ese profesional aun sigue detrás de mí, encuentro unas escaleras medio rotas y trato de subir y es cuando escucho un grito

-¡Joe, déjalo, nos ocuparemos de el después!

- No es necesario lo matare de una ves.

Definitivamente está empeñado en matarme, corro hasta que encuentro una gran grieta, me detengo en seco ya que la caída conduce a un millar de varillas oxidadas. Alguien me toma del cuello y con gran fuerza e arroja contra una pared, trato de levantarme pero me patea en el estomago.

-Adiós, distrito 7. – me dice.

Avanzo rápidamente a gatas pero aquel tipo me toma por la capucha del chaleco. Forcejeo contra el y me libero por un momento. Miro rápidamente hacia abajo y agarro un tubo de fierro. Trato de golpearlo pero me detiene y me arroja de nuevo a la pared. El impacto provoca que el techo se cuarteé. Golpeo otra ves, pero ahora en una pierna de el y le logro dar, después asesto un puñetazo en su nariz, retrocede un poco. El techo comienza a colapsar y yo me arrojo rápidamente a otro lado, mientras que, aturdido por el golpe, el chico del cuatro no tiene tanta suerte. Al igual que el techo el suelo colapsa cuando los restos del techo lo impactan.

Me cubro en una esquina pero el derrumbe me ha alcanzado. Caigo entre los escombros, pero el miedo me obliga levantarme rápido. Miro al chico enfrente de mi, perforado por la varillas oxidadas, una le atraviesa un ojo y otras cinco el pecho y una pierna. Veo a la ventana y veo como unos tributos bajan de la montaña. Trato de salir de ahí. Escucho unos gritos y es cuando decido cambiar de rumbo otra vez. Aun no consigo salir de la torre, es un hecho que aquí no hay nada. Camino a otra habitación y me encuentro con muchos ataúdes.

Lo miro y casi sin pensarlo corro a uno y lo abro. Nada.

Volteo hacia arriba y veo la parte superior casi desecha y es cuando algo llama mi atención. Un pedazo de pared despintado tiene un brillo peculiar ¡eso es, la Cornucopia es la parte de arriba de la torre! pienso. Busco una manera de subir, trepo por los ataúdes hasta llegar a la plata alta. Cuando miro el interior, lo sé. Aquí es la forma extraña de las paredes que no había notado antes y el brillo de la pares me lo dice. Aun hay mas ataúdes pero, estos tienen nombres. Reconozco uno.

Obadai Strang.

Es de un tributo de hace tres años. Era de mi distrito. Su arma era una guadaña. Me acerco al ataúd y cuando lo abro ahí esta. La guadaña, aun con la sangre y marcas. Bueno si cada ataúd es de un tributo diferente y cada uno tiene algo distinto. Bien podría equiparme. Voy rápidamente a otros ataúdes revisando lo que hay. Encuentro una mochila color azul, que promete un buen sustento a juzgar por su tamaño. La tomo sin pensarlo y la coloco encima. Abro otro ataúd de alguien del 9 y encuentro unas dagas, grandes y filosas dagas. Son cinco en total, todas en una funda con correa. La ato a mi cintura, camino al ataúd que tenia la guadaña, pero antes de eso alguien entra. Es Megara con 2 profesionales más.

-¡Aquí está, matémoslo ya! – grita Megara.

Inmediatamente corro de ahí y salto por una ventana.

Al caer pienso que tal ves eso no fue lo más ingenioso, pero era eso o quedarse ahí y morir, que es algo que no me puedo permitir ahora que tengo una esperanza de vida. Corro a todo lo que puedo ya que me he torcido un pie con la caída. Paso entre las rocas negras y comienzo a bajar por la pendiente. Al bajar volteo hacia la montaña. Nadie me sigue. Me abro paso entre los árboles y arbustos secos. Lo primero es encontrar algo de agua y después un refugio. Camino otro rato hasta que me canso totalmente. Ya no puedo más. El terreno rocoso me ha cansado antes de tiempo, el suelo tiene muchos desniveles, pienso en subir a un árbol pero el hecho de que estén secos representa un problema. Camino y camino pero no encuentro señales de agua o refugio. Saco una de las dagas de la funda, solo en caso de que tengo que usarla, uno nunca sabe.

Me detengo detrás de unas rocas, para revisar lo de la mochila. Muevo el cierre y saco algo. Son fósforos, meto la mano de nuevo y esta ves saco una cuerda, después un racimo de uvas que están envueltas en una bolsa transparente, también hay galletas y una botella de plástico con agua. Lo ultimo que me encuentro es algo extraño pero supongo que si llueve se vendría bien esta túnica impermeable color negro.

La noche ya se hizo presente y la temperatura ha bajado mucho, puedo ver el vapor que sale de mi boca al exhalar, lo hago un par de veces más. Trato de acomodarme entre un par de rocas altas. Creo que brindan un buen escondite ya que forman un semicírculo. Abro la bolsa de uvas y me llevo unas cuantas a la boca, después tomo un poco de agua. Debo guardar agua lo más que pueda ya que como se ve la arena toda seca y lúgubre, no creo que haya ni gota en kilómetros. Trato de encender una fogata, tomo unas cuantas ramas secas de un arbusto vecino y algo de hojas, en ese momento se escucha el himno del capitolio en el cielo y se muestran las caras de los tributos muertos hoy, yo solo conté tres, pero no se si hayan sido todos. Hasta ahora ya se han mostrado las caras de todos, entre ellas la del chico del 4, en total son 7 muertos, una del 6, los dos del 9, uno del 3, una del 12 y del 8. No murió Mary, no se si ponerme feliz o no.

Después de el anuncio de los caídos, vuelvo a lo de la fogata, amontono las hojas secas y, enciendo un fosforo, lo coloco entre las hojas y espero a que se prendan. Se que de esta manera han muerto varios, ya que el fuego los delata, pero hace tanto frio que los demás seguro también buscaran la calidez del fuego en medio del bosque. Adiviné, a lo lejos veo otro destello de luz, pienso en que tal vez debería ir a acabar con el o ella, pero eso seria arriesgarse demasiado y mejor me quedo donde estoy. No pienso dormir esta noche. Me siento a lado de la fogata y me quedo ahí un buen rato, hasta que escucho un sonido, me levanto y echo un vistazo muy sigilosamente. Solo es una ardilla. Me encojo de hombros y respiro aliviado.

Muy temprano, cubro toda evidencia de mi estancia en este lugar, meto todo en la mochila, tomo una daga y me decido a salir a buscar algo de comer, no se tal ves de con un conejo. En mi caminata encuentro una madriguera no se de que sea pero igual coloco trampas al rededor con ramas y trozos de la cuerda que tenia en mi mochila. Me voy de ahí. Hoy hay algo peculiar en el paisaje, hay demasiada neblina así que continuamente veo a mis espaldas para asegurarme de que nadie me viene siguiendo.

Escucho un ruido peculiar a lo lejos, son voces. Me detengo en seco y los nervios se me alteran. Cada vez se acercan más y yo soy un blanco fácil si es que me quedo aquí. Rápidamente trepo a uno de los tantos árboles torcidos que hay aquí. Los veo, son 3, dos hombres y una mujer. Trato de hacer el menor ruido posible, me escondo entre unas ramas caídas y solo me dedico a observarlos.

-¿Dónde dices que viste el fuego ayer?

-Por haya, cerca de la salida del bosque. – le dice al otro y apunta con el dedo en una dirección y yo también volteo hacia haya.

Una salida, tengo que dirigirme hacia ese lugar, tal ves me encuentre con algo que me beneficie, si es que estos tipos quieren llegar ahí. Suena un cañonazo. Otro tributo muerto. Volteo hacia el cielo y hacia un lado, después regreso mi mirada hacia los chicos y ellos me ven a mí.

-¡Ahí está uno!- grita la chica.

Me comienzo a mover por la rama, ellos suben por un lado del árbol, después, brinco hacia otra rama y me sujeto de otras para no caerme. Ellos me vienen pisando los talones, casi me tienen. Doy otro brinco y casi caigo al suelo, me logro abalanzar, en ese momento uno de ellos me toma por detrás para evitar que yo me valla pero casi instantáneamente, con la daga en la mano me volteo y se la entierro en una costilla, el grita y me comienza a golpear con su otra mano, saco la daga e intento acuchillarlo de nuevo pero su compañero me detiene por otro lado. Los dos sobre mi, y ahí viene la chica, con dificultad se mueve entre las ramas, cuando llega, junto todas mis fuerzas y logro empujar a los dos chicos contra ella, se aferra a ellos tomándolos por la ropa, uno de ellos trata de sujetarla. El chico herido me tiene tomado por la garganta, le doy un rodillazo en la entrepierna y se dobla del dolor, lo empujo los cuatro vamos a dar al suelo. El impacto ha sido muy duro, caímos entre las raíces de los arboles, pero me trato de levantar rápido, casi me es imposible caminar y más tratar de respirar ya que caí boca abajo y me he sacado el aire con una raíz, al correr torpemente me tropiezo entre unas rocas, me levanto de nuevo y escucho el cañonazo, y luego otro. Dos de ellos murieron. Después, escucho un ruido extraño, no proviene del cañonazo y tampoco es un grito, suena como un rugido, pero no tengo ganas de averiguar que es. Me quedo en el suelo para tratar de recuperar el aliento. Una vez hecho, me paro y camino sin rumbo otra vez. Han pasado 3 horas creo yo desde mi encuentro con aquellos tributos, saco de la mochila unas uvas y las como, en ese momento recuerdo la trampa que hice para lo que viviera en esa madriguera. Regreso al lugar y me topo con la trampa destruida. Parece que se pelearon aquí unos animales. Ya es de noche y no he encontrado lugar donde dormir. El cielo se ilumina con el himno del Capitolio y se anuncian las caras de los caídos. Es la chica del 10 y del 11, que es el que yo herí con la daga y una del 5. Quedamos 14 tributos. Camino hasta que empiezo a notar que la cantidad de árboles disminuye, cada vez son menos. Una gota me cae en la nariz, volteo al cielo y veo como las gotas de lluvia comienzan a caer. Saco la túnica de plástico negro y me envuelvo en ella. Encuentro un árbol hueco y entro en el. Tan pronto como entro, salgo corriendo de ahí, encontré muchas tarántulas dentro y las odio. Camino hasta otro lugar y me quedo ahí, entre rocas otra vez, me envuelvo en la túnica y me pongo en posición fetal hasta que me quedo dormido.

Al despertar, pego un brinco de susto, ¿Cómo me pude haber dormido? ¿Es que acaso quiero morir?

Al destaparme veo que en la tierra mojada hay huellas, no de animal, son de personas, pasaron justo enfrente de mí. Como es que no me notaron, no lose. Pero que bueno que fue así.

Llega la tarde y aun no decido si salir a campo abierto o quedarme aquí, hecho un vistazo fuera del bosque, lo que hay delante de mí es un cementerio.

Un enorme cementerio, lleno de lapidas y mausoleos viejos. No se si ir, tal vez encuentre algo. Mientras estas dudas pasan por mi mente maldigo al vigilante que haya hecho esta arena. De acuerdo voy a salir. Me cercioro de que no haya peligro alguno y corro hacia allí. En mi camino encuentro un arbusto con moras silvestres. Corro a ellas y tomo algunas, pruebo una. Sabe bien. Arranco varios racimos y los guardo en la mochila. Después de eso trepo a un mausoleo para observar mejor el campo. Veo a lo lejos un lago y llegando a el veo también a un par de tributos. No se que aran pero supongo que debería hacerlo también.

Cruzo todo el cementerio sin problemas y llego al lago, pero el agua esta sucia así que me voy.

Admito el hecho de que fue un desperdicio de tiempo pero estoy vivo y eso es lo que importa. Camino por la orilla y se escucha algo que ningún tributo esperaría escuchar aquí; una campana. Viene del bosque, algo me dice que no debo ir allí. Regreso por donde vine. De repente, un tributo se topa con migo, pero no me ataca solo corre, como si huyera de algo.

-¡corre, imbécil si no quieres morir aquí!- me grita mientras se aleja.

Volteo asustado al lugar de donde venia y lo que veo no es humano ni animal, parece una sombra. Lleva una gran espada consigo mismo. Corro al instante, brinco entre las lapidas y me caigo algunas veces. El bosque parece un buen lugar, además el otro chico se dirige hacia allí, procurare seguirlo porque este lugar me confunde. Una vez fuera, también huiré de él. Sigo al chico porque parece saber a donde se dirige. Salto encima de otra lapida pero esta vez caigo en una fosa llena de barro. Trato de salir, pero esta muy espeso para poder moverme. El barro me llega hasta el cuello y aun así la superficie esta un metro más arriba. Voy a morir "lo siento, hermano, lo siento , no pude lograrlo" pienso y comienzo a llorar. La sombra llega, parece una capucha negra, no se le ve el rostro, de las mangas le salen manos con garras que sujetan su espada de acero brillante. Grito y me desmallo.

Al despertar, no veo muy claro donde estoy. Parece una cabaña. Giro la cabeza y veo a alguien sentado en un rincón, esta cubierto de barro y tiene una herida en el brazo. Rápidamente me levanto en busca de mis cosas, las encuentro a un lado de una ventana.

-Tranquilo, todo lo que traías esta ahí. – me dice al notar mi preocupación.

-¿Quién eres y porque me has salvado?—le pregunto manteniendo mi distancia.

-Me llamo Patrik, soy del distrito 1.

-¡Un profesional!—grito, tomo mis cosas y salgo de ahí.

Al salir de la cabaña, me doy cuenta de que el lugar donde estoy parece un pueblo fantasma, por lo solo que esta. Corro de nuevo a otro lado solo para toparme con esa cosa vestida de negro otra vez.

Regreso como bólido a la cabaña. Por suerte no me vio.

-Parece que ya te diste cuenta. —me dice burlón.

-¿Qué es eso?

-No se, pero es my peligroso.

Lo miro con desconfianza, y parece darse cuenta.

-Bueno parece que no hago mas falta aquí. —se levanta y camina hacia la puerta.

-¡Espera!- le grito- te puedo ayudar.

No se como ha ocurrido pero ahora soy el aliado de un profesional. También he enfermado debido al baño de barro de hace 3 días y no me aseé. Patrik dice que me quede inconsciente por medio día, pero que no me perdí de algo interesante. Me contó que me salvó con una linterna ya que esa cosa detesta la luz. Uno de los días anteriores vi como "el Grim" (así le apodamos Patrik y yo) destazó de la manera mas cruel posible a dos tributos, la chica del 3 y al del 5, fue tan horrible que me partí del miedo. El Grim se queda con las cabezas de sus victimas, las mete en pequeñas jaulas y las lleva cargando a donde valla. Descubrimos otra cosa también, el Grim solo sale cada 3 días, por eso hoy podemos salir a tratar de conseguir alimento sin ninguna preocupación. Hago algunas trampas dentro del bosque, no tengo mucha suerte.

No me puedo exigir mucho ya que estoy enfermo y ningún maldito paracaídas me ha llegado en toda mi estancia en este lugar de muerte. Patrik tiene la misma suerte que yo en eso. Ninguna ayuda para él tampoco.

Espero en otra parte del bosque que parece ser más prometedora, a que algún animal caiga en mis trampas. Mientras espero pienso en lo que ven las personas del distrito 7, más mi hermano y Otterley. No se donde esté Mary o si esta pasando hambre, pero no me importa mucho, porque puedo estar igual o peor. El viento comienza a soplar y me doy cuenta de lo frio que esta mi cuerpo. Comienzo a caminar para entrar en calor, en mi recorrido escucho unos voces, rápidamente Patrik me toma del brazo y me esconde entre unos arbustos. Ambos esperamos a que el peligro se vaya, pero no, quienes quieran que sean, se quedan ahí.

-¿Estas segura de que para haya hay otro bosque pero fértil?

-Muy segura, los alcancé a ver con el telescopio que me llego hace unas horas.

-¿Qué tan lejos está?

- Como a dos días de camino, pasando el pueblo y las vías del tren abandonado. Se que es mucho pero si llegamos a el tendremos una fuente de alimento seguro y tal vez ganemos los juegos.

-¿Quieres traicionar a Megara?

-Estoy harta de seguir sus ordenes, además somos profesionales también ¿Qué podemos perder?

- Nuestras vidas- contesta una y ambas se ríen.

Las dos chicas profesionales se han ido caminando. Espero un momento y salgo del arbusto. Miro a Patrik y le pregunto por ellas.

-Distrito 2 y 4-me contesta.

-¿Será verdad lo que dicen, lo del bosque?-pregunto al aire pero espero respuesta de él.

-Tal vez…, tal vez sea una trampa.

- Hay que tratar, aquí no vamos a conseguir algo, no hay animales y las trampas que pongo parecen esfumarse. Si no nos movemos moriremos de hambre.

Patrik no responde, le insisto otras dos veces pero solo se limita a seguir haciendo lo habitual hasta que por fin habla.

-Dime, Collin ¿tienes un motivo para regresar?

-¿un motivo dices…?

Jamás lo había pensado, de hecho no lo tengo, mi única preocupación era sobrevivir lo más que pudiera, no tenía razón para volver, de hecho no tengo razones para ganar, pero Patrik se ve muy serio en esto así que le invento algo.

-Una familia depende de mí, también mi abuelo. No los puedo dejar solos, mi hermanito y mi abuelo morirían sin mi. Ese es mi motivo- respondo y volteo al suelo esperando se lo crea.

-De acuerdo, vayamos al lugar.

Se lo creyó.

Ya vamos día y medio de caminar, volvimos al pueblo y encontramos las vías del tren, las cuales salen al bosque pasando la capilla de donde sale el Grim.

"El Grim" pienso, lo he olvidado por completo. Hoy sale de casería y estamos muy cerca de su guarida. Apresuro el paso y Patrik me sigue. Escucho el cañonazo y varios pájaros salen volando de los viejos árboles. Comenzamos a correr con miedo de que el Grim esté cerca. Tras unos instantes nos topamos con los cuerpos sin vida de las dos tributos profesionales. Parecían marcadas por algo en la cara. Cualquier cosa con la que les hubieran hecho eso, fue muy fuerte. Extrañamente los cuerpos estaban ya muy pálidos y fríos. Escucho un ruido a las orillas de las vías entre los arbustos. Patrik empuña el gran martillo que lleva y yo saco un par de dagas. Nos acercamos más y lo que parece ser un látigo nos derriba. El golpe a sido duro y las marcas arden. Me revuelco en el suelo y después lanzo una daga al lugar.

-¡Aaaahhhhh!-chilla alguien-¡por favor no me maten!

-Muy tarde niño, te vas a morir hoy—suelta Patrik.

El pequeño enano sale corriendo del arbusto con mi daga clavada en un brazo. Patrik va tras él, está decidido a matarlo. Corro tras él y lo detengo.

-Espera lo podemos usar- le susurro- el fue quien sacó el 12 en los entrenamientos.

Eso basta para convencerlo, porque ya lo tenía sujeto del cuello listo para tronarselo.

-No me mates por favor-chilla el niño.

-No te mataré si prometes ayudarnos, niño. –le advierte Patrik con un tono muy serio en su voz.

-si, si, si, los ayudare, puedo hacer lo que sea, ¡se los juro!

-De acuerdo, primero dinos como mataste a esas chicas.

-Con el látigo. Pero ya no estaban vivas.

-¿Cómo que no estaban vivas? ¡A mi no me jodas con eso! ¿Cómo puede ser posible?-Patrik lo aprieta de los hombros mientras le grita.

-Bebieron agua del lago- le responde casi ahogando el llanto por la herida que le esta apretando.- todos lo que beben agua de ahí terminan muertos pero aun se mueven, varios animales terminaron así, lo he visto.

-Espero estés diciendo la verdad, porque si no te puede ir muy mal.

Normalmente reaccionaria contra este tipo de abuso, pero estamos en los juegos, no se puede tomar lo que otros te dicen a la ligera, ya que eres tu o ellos.

-Le creo, yo vi a esas dos bebiendo agua- le digo a Patrik para que deja al niño.

-Muy bien. Collin, cúralo.

-No es necesario lo se hacer yo solo.

Espero a que aquel niño se cure y mientras me permito dar un respiro. Bebo lo último de agua en la botella, y como unas moras. Aun no me siento bien, al contrario me ha dado fiebre, ya ni siquiera tengo fuerzas para levantarme.

-¡¿Qué tanto les cuesta una maldita medicina?!- grito al cielo para que las cámaras me vean bien.

-¿Qué te sucede?- pregunta Patrik.

-Fiebre.

Me ayuda a levantar y nos ponemos en marcha los tres.

Caminamos varios minutos y a causa de la fiebre caigo al suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunta el niño.

-Tiene fiebre.

El infante saca de una pequeña bolsa un frasco café.

Pone el frasco en mi boca y bebo un poco.

El efecto llega solo unos minutos después. Me siento mejor y me levanto.

-Gracias… ¿Micah, cierto?

-Si, ese es mi nombre.

Hemos llegado a lo que parece ser un puente, la vía lleva a una caverna pasando el lago. A lo lejos se ve a alguien corriendo en nuestra dirección, y ese alguien es perseguido por otra persona. Reconozco la voz de uno de ellos.

-¡Mary!- grito.

Corro por las vías y desenfundo un par de dagas. Detrás de mi vienen Patrik y Micah. El tributo detrás de Mary es grande y robusto, de cabello negro y corto y tiene barba. Su cara es la de un loco. Completamente poseído por la ira, grita sin control.

-¡Se ha vuelto loco, Collin! ¡Corre de aquí!-me grita.

-De ninguna manera, debo hablar contigo.

Ya tengo enfrente a Mary, y le hago una seña para que se vaya. El loco detrás de ella esta a unos escasos metros de mi. Trae una gran guadaña. La que yo vi en la Cornucopia.

Da el primer golpe y lo logro esquivar. Mueve su arma unas veces más pero todo es en vano. Entierro la daga de mi mano derecha en su costado, trato de perforar todo lo humanamente posible. En un instante paso de estar aun lado suyo al estar en el centro de su puño, aprieta mi garganta con mucha fuerza. Veo a Patrik llegar y derribarlo de una patada en la cara, pero este se levanta rápido y ambos se pelan cuerpo a cuerpo. Me levanto sujetándome la garganta y voy a ayudar a Patrik. En eso Mary me toma por la espalda, me da la vuelta y siento el frio del metal dentro de mi pierna. Me doblego del dolor.

-¡Eres una maldita, Mary! Nunca debí ayudarte.

-Lo siento, Collin pero te tengo que matar o tú me mataras a mí.

Da otros dos tajos en mi pecho y en las piernas. Pierdo sangre considerablemente. En eso el látigo de Micah le tumba el cuchillo de la mano, la golpea en la cara, en el pecho, en las manos y cortando su yugular dejando terribles cortes en dichos lugares. Con el rabillo del ojo veo que Patrik se las ve difícil con aquel chico. Con pasos torpes me dirijo a ellos y lanzo una daga. Le doy en la espalda al loco.

De repente se escucha algo que ni yo me creo. El silbato de un tren. Justo ahora con nosotros en el puente.

-¡Hermano Collin, un tren!-grita Micah.

Lo veo, viene del lado de Patrik y se aproxima a mucha velocidad.

Por cualquier dirección estamos muy lejos de tierra. Veo como Micah ágilmente se va aun borde de las vías y comienza a descender y se queda en los pilares del puente.

-¡Mary, hay que bajar a los pilares, rápido!-le grito. Aun no puedo creer que la intente salvar.

Ambos bajamos, veo a Patrik que aun esta peleándose. Las dagas no parecieron hacer efecto alguno. La locomotora esta a unos metros de ellos.

-¡Patrik, cuidado con el tren!-chillo.

Patrik voltea rápidamente y con un veloz movimiento se tumba entre las vía con el otro tributo encima de el. El tren pasa y la sangre comienza a emanar violentamente. Se escuchan unos gritos y las armas que llevaban salen volando a los lados.

Cuando termina de pasar por el puente. Subo a las vías y lo que veo es una vereda de sangre y restos enfrente de mí y a lo lejos, arrastrado unos cuantos metros esta Patrik. Micah también sube y lo que ve lo hace caer del impacto. Ayudo a subir a Mary y le ato las manos para que no se mueva.

-Micah, ve a ver si Patrik sigue con vida.

Me pongo frente a Mary y la sostengo por los hombros.

-Dime. La noche antes de los juegos mencionaste algo que me dejó confundido, algo sobre que estaba planeado ¿Qué era?

-Eso… fue un problema de mi padre-me susurra- Hace unos meses mi padre como dueño de la fábrica de papel, mando una queja al Capitolio por el estado miserable y el bajo mantenimiento de la fábrica y sus trabajadores. Quería darles una mejor calidad de vida. Pero el Capitolio lo tomó como intento de rebelión, así que decidieron eliminar a mi padre, pero antes de eso el secretario de gobernación intervino y propuso una mejor manera de "mantener el orden" y evitar conflictos mayores…- se detiene y escupe algo de sangre de la boca- hizo un arreglo con las papeletas de las mujeres para que mi nombre fuera el único en la cúpula de cristal. De esa manera le harían saber a mi padre que no podría imponerse ante el Capitolio- termina de susurrarme.

-¿Claudius esta al tanto de esto?

-Si y también Craig, por eso era tan amable conmigo- se detiene en seco y su respiración n se comienza a dificultar más. Se empieza a desesperar por la falta de aire y con un gesto de agonía en su rostro me indica su mochila.

Voy a su mochila la reviso y en eso suena el cañonazo.

Mary esta muerta.

-¡Hermano, Collin! ¡El señor Patrik esta vivo!

Veo como el pequeño ayuda a levantar al grandulón que tiene como compañero y ambos se acercan donde yo. Comienzo a revisar la mochila de Mary. Encuentro unas vendas y ungüentos, dos cuchillos y unos trozos de alambre. Mas al fondo veo que hay un papel envuelto. Lo desenrollo y lo veo. Es un mapa de la arena, pero no esta completo, le falta la parte de las vías donde estamos. Lo veo con más detenimiento y noto que en el lugar del pueblo, en la capilla, hay algo extraño.

-Es un mapa. Ella lo hizo, toda su estancia aquí la dedicó a hacer este mapa.

Hecho un vistazo de nuevo. Tiene unas notas "crece a media noche a partir del inicio". Veo unas cuantas notas más, pero me detengo.

-Collin debemos irnos, hay que buscar el bosque- me dice Patrik- si el tren no nos mató te aseguro que el Grim lo ara. Meto todo de la mochila de Mary a la mía y nos alejamos de ahí. Pasamos por el túnel y del otro lado se encuentra el bosque. Es hermoso. Muy distinto al resto de la arena el ambiente aquí es de paz y calidez. No se como no se ve si este es el único lugar con luz de sol. Las nubes se abren en forma de remolino en el cielo y los arboles fértiles abundan en tonos verde y rojo. Bajamos por un lado de la vía. En nuestro camino encontramos conejos saltarines, pavos silvestres y hasta un venado. No faltan los arbustos con fresas, plantas de sandias, arboles de naranja y manzana. Hay un rio de aguas cristalinas que va desde la montaña hasta una pequeña cascada que apunta al lago negro En medio crece un frondoso árbol de durazno, lleno de flores rosas. Es un paraíso. Llegamos al centro del bosque y me dejo caer en el suave pasto y los demás me siguen. Ha sido un día difícil así que me quedo dormido.

Cuando me despierto noto que ya es de noche, el poco cielo despejado muestra una infinidad de estrellas. Comienza el himno del Capitolio y se muestran las caras de los caídos. Mary, el loco resultó ser del distrito 6, al final aparecen las caras de las dos profesionales del 2 y del 4. Son todos por hoy. Cuando el sello de la ciudad desaparece me pongo a revisar de nuevo el mapa de Mary. Lo reviso cientos de veces y hay cosas que no entiendo, parecen incompletas. Seguro Mary tampoco sabia de que se trataban. Encuentro otro papel, es un mapa mas detallado de la capilla. Tiene cientos de habitaciones, también tiene la ubicación del Grim cuando no esta matando. Tiene una nota "la luz que vence las tinieblas" pero hay algo que llama más mi atención. Una marca en el mapa, parece marcado con sangre, en una de las habitaciones dibujadas hay un camino algo que no parece ser del mapa, la vereda sale del círculo que limita todo el mapa. Volteo la hoja y encuentro otra nota de Mary "la encontré, una salida de la arena, de este maldito lugar"

Mary encontró una salida de aquí. Tengo que avisar a los demás. En eso un pequeño temblor me interrumpe. Siempre tiembla en la noche desde que baje de la montaña negra, no se porque pero no le presto mucha atención. Me acerco a los dos, pero veo que duermen profundamente. Así que mejor hago lo mismo que ellos.

En la mañana, soy el último en despertar. Los otros dos han traído frutas y un conejo. Sus heridas ya están tratadas. Veo en el rostro de Patrik una gran marca ocasionada por el tren que le pasó por encima, también tiene lastimados los brazos y el pecho. Así que esta lleno de vendas. Micah solo tiene la herida que le cause con la daga. Me levanto. Aun tengo fiebre. Así que bebo otra poca de medicina.

-He, Collin. Ven aquí, Micah cocinara el conejo.

-Si. El hermano Patrik lo ha cazado.

Comemos el conejo y platicamos un rato. Micah habla de su casa en el distrito 10 y como prendió a cocinar y a montar. También de su gran habilidad con el látigo. Patrik no habla mucho solo cuenta de la vez que me salvo y que era un ex convicto del distrito 1. Al parecer en vez de darle cadena perpetua lo sentenciaron a venir a los juegos. Pienso que la prisión hubiera sido menos cruel. Hablamos más tiempo y comemos todo lo que se puede. Después de unas horas tomamos una siesta.

Por la tarde, le platico secretamente sobre mis hallazgos con las notas y mapas de Mary. Les digo discretamente sobre la supuesta salida de la arena y ellos parecen entusiasmarse con la idea. Se que no es seguro pero vale la pena intentarlo. Durante los siguientes días nos dedicamos a jugar en el bosque e incluso nadamos en el rio," ¿Me pregunto que dirán los del capitolio si ven a tres chicos jugando en ropa interior en el agua?" pienso. Tal vez se conmuevan por la escena, tal ve se partan de risa, pero algo es seguro. Tarde o temprano se aburrían de esto y querrán ver acción. La relación con mis compañeros ha mejorado. Patrik y Micah se llevan cada ves mejor. De hecho me alegró ver que Patrik sobrevivió al accidente del tren. En cuanto a Micah, bueno el pequeño me agrada, el nos considera sus hermanos mayores y por eso es el más entusiasmado en ir al pueblo a buscar la "supuesta salida" ya que se niega ala idea de matarnos o que alguien más nos mate. Estoy bajo el árbol de durazno durante el crepúsculo, los demás están planeando nuestra ida al pueblo ya que no será fácil por el Grim. Además no sabemos si hay cámaras dentro. Si las hay estaríamos en problemas. Un paracaídas se hace presente en el cielo, su sonido interrumpe mi descanso y salto de inmediato a recogerlo. Un reloj. ¿Qué se supone que hagamos con esto? Recuerdo las notas de Mary. Regreso a revisarlas y me doy cuenta de lo importante que es el regalo.

-¡Patrik, Micah, nos ha llegado un paracaídas!-grito

-¿Enserio? ¿Qué es lo que traía?-me pregunta Micah.

-Un reloj.

-¿para que nos puede servir un reloj aquí?

Les explico para lo que podría servir y parecen entender de inmediato. Comenzamos a prepararnos para dormir. Aun hay una duda en mi mente. ¿Qué es lo que crece a media noche a partir de la primera ves?

-¿Collin que es lo que crece a media noche y que se supone que no ayudara a saber el reloj?

-No lo se, Patrik.

-¡yo se que es!-dice Micah- la torre donde esta la Cornucopia, desde el bosque que crece cerca de ahí todas las noches temblaba y aparecía de la nada. Por eso los profesionales se tuvieron que mover.

-¡asombroso, Micah!-exclamo- vayamos a dormir mañana discutiremos que aremos con eso.

Sueño con mi casa en el distrito 7, llego a el como un triunfador de los juegos. Dentro de mi casa están mi hermano, el , mis amigos de la fábrica. Mas adentro están Patrik y Micah quienes me conducen hasta Otterley. Siento un calor envolvente al solo verla.

Me despierto y aquel calor de mis sueños aun sigue en la vida real. Un incendio. Los demás se dan cuenta y se levantan como bólidos. Tan rápido como podemos recogemos todo y corremos de ahí. Corremos en diferentes direcciones pero todo alrededor esta cubierto por fuego, todos los arboles y arbustos incinerándose rápidamente.

-¡la cascada!-grita Patrik.

Corremos hasta la caída de agua y nos lanzamos los tres. No era muy alta pero lo que me preocupa es el lago negro. Eso extraño que tiene sus aguas.

Caigo de golpe y escucho el impacto de los demás. Al salir grito el nombre de mis compañeros, emergen del agua, volteo a ver la cima de la cascada y veo la pared de fuego y las humaredas.

-no beban el agua- les recuerdo.

Asienten con la cabeza y comenzamos a nadar. Vamos a la mitad del lago y algo me inquieta. Sentí algo moverse debajo de mi. Les advierto a los demás y apresuramos el paso. Volteo hacia atrás y veo una enorme aleta de pescado salir del agua. El monstruo marino enseña su cara llena de dientes afilados. Esta apunto de atraparnos pero un gran tentáculo sale del fondo y se lo lleva. Forcejea un momento pero cede en unos minutos. Salimos del agua cagados del miedo. Estamos en la pradera. Una vacía y cubierta de neblina. De nuevo al mundo triste y moribundo. Descansamos unos momentos y bebemos algo del agua cristalina de aquel bosque frondoso.

-¿Qué crees que debamos hacer ahora?- le pregunto a Patrik.

-No lo se, se supone que deberíamos ir al pueblo a buscar ya sabes que. Pero hay un inconveniente, mi mochila no estaba cerrada y todas la provisiones se ah mojado e incluso se me han caído algunas.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero eso significa que moriremos de hambre.-exclama Micah.

-Podríamos intentar… no es absurdo.

-Anda dilo- dice Patrik.

-Ya sabes, robarles sus provisiones a los profesionales. Ellos deben tener mucho donde quiera que estén.

-Es verdad. Pero no saber su ubicación si que nos va a fastidiar todo esto- me dice Patrik haciendo un gesto de cansancio.

Se escucha un sonido extraño en el cielo, una voz. Es Poly Phantom.

-"atención tributos se ha decidido darles un pequeño presente, a petición del publico hemos organizado un pequeño festín esta noche en la Cornucopia, sorpresas les esperan a aquellos que logren llegar hasta ahí. Felices juegos del hambre, y que la suerte este siempre de su lado"

Alegría. Es lo que siento en ese momento. Quiero llegar ahí y permanecer el tiempo que sea necesario con tal de que mis… amigos y yo consigamos lo que necesitamos para sobrevivir.

-¡Escucharon eso, si logramos llegar a la Cornucopia podremos abastecernos y tal vez…!- grita Micah emocionado pero lo interrumpo antes de que diga algo que nos delate.

-Tenemos que llegar ahí cuanto antes.-dice Patrik.- de acuerdo, tenemos diez horas antes de que la torre crezca y la Cornucopia aparezca- dice mientras mira el reloj que nos ha llegado.

Nos ponemos en marcha, sacamos todo lo que ya no nos es útil y lo votamos al agua. Caminamos por la pradera. Reviso una vez más las notas de Mary y encuentro una que no había visto antes tengo que tener cuidado con la pradera, las "Camuflan tulas" se han devorado a un chico herido del distrito 3

Me detengo y les hablo a los demás, volteo a todos lados buscando algo que me pueda dar una pista de donde podrían estar dichos insectos. Tengo más miedo por las arañas que por el Grim. Me aterra estar rodeado por esos monstruos que no puedo ver. Al no encontrar algo, tomo a los dos del brazo y los guio hasta el cementerio. En caso de que aparezca el Grim, tenemos un arma infalible. La luz. Por lo que leí en las notas de Mary, algo de "la luz acabara con las tinieblas" creo que se trata de eso. Además de esa manera Patrik me salvó, con una linterna, la apuntó a su cabeza y este salió huyendo. Caminando por el cementerio me siento mucha mas seguro que en la pradera, no hay señales del Grim, la verdad perdí la cuenta de los días donde el sale a cazar, pero si se perfectamente que día es mañana.

Mi cumpleaños.

Casi salimos del cementerio. El Grim no se apareció en todo lo que llevamos caminando por aquí pero aun así me he sentido observado desde hace un rato. Siento como si alguien o algo caminara por ahí entre las tumbas. Siempre viéndonos. He incluso a veces se escuchan gemidos que han asustado al pequeño Micah y Patrik ha decidió llevarlo en sus hombros. Yo voy al frente con la última daga que me queda, en la mano. Salimos del cementerio sin ningún problema y nos hemos internado en el bosque. En el reloj de Patrik se marcan cuatro horas antes de la media noche. Tenemos buen tiempo pero no hemos comido algo desde que nos vimos forzados a salir de aquel otro bosque. Lo único que se salvo fue una botella de agua, unas semillas que consiguió Micah, un par de naranjas y las notas de Mary que por suerte traía yo envueltas en un plástico

Descansamos al pie de la montaña para reunir fuerzas para escalarla. Bebemos lo último de agua y comemos nuestra pequeña reserva de comida como si de un banquete se tratara. Durante ese tiempo me permito un respiro, veo unas cuentas hojas secas caer del cielo e imagino que son mariposas. Quiero estar en mi casa, en el bosque al que estoy acostumbrado, con mis amigos de ahora y de antes, sentados platicando mientras escuchamos el canto de los sinsajos. Este lugar desolado me recuerda a cuando me perdí en el bosque hace varios años, vuelve a mí esa sensación de soledad. Me estremezco y me encojo de hombros. Me siento olvidado y solo como en aquella ocasión. La llamada de Patrik me regresa ala realidad. Pero no reacciono a eso, más bien observo a mis dos amigos por un momento, y lose. Los reconozco de inmediato, son ellos. Los dos hurones que me salvaron la vida hace doce años y que yo creí muertos, jamás me dejaron y por fin se sus nombres. Han vuelto a salvarme una vez más. Una felicidad que no puedo describir me llena el cuerpo y me da ánimos para continuar, para seguir luchando.

Comenzamos a escalar la montaña, me resulta algo difícil ya que nunca lo he hecho antes. A veces me resbalo y tiro algunas piedras, pero me recupero enseguida.

-¡Faltan 2 horas para las doce!-nos grita Patrik.

Micah se adelanta escalando, y llega lo que parece ser una pequeña saliente.

-Hermanos, encontré una cueva- dice feliz.

Llego a la saliente y me logro poner de pie. Hecho un vistazo dentro. Esta vacía y obscura. Le aviso a Patrik quien todavía no llega ya que el es mas pesado y no es muy rápido cuando de trepar o escalar se trata. Asiente con la cabeza. Un ruido dentro me inquieta y giro la cabeza con miedo. Al fondo de la cueva se han hecho presentes decenas de pares de ojos grandes y rojos. Empujo a Micah a un lado apenas justo antes de que esos seres se me dejen ir encima. Son unas aves grandes y negras, con picos torcidos llenos de pequeños dientes que descubro que tienen ya que están destazando mi piel. Escucho a Micah gritar de terror. Trato de defenderme con la daga agitándola para todos lados mientras trato de huir arrastrándome por el suelo. Veo el látigo de Micah ondearse por el aire golpeando a algunos cuantos Mutos, algunos se distraen, pero casi la mayoría aun esta sobre mi. Trato de quitarme algunos de mi espalda, pero llegan de todas partes. Mordisquean con fuerza mi ropa hasta llegar a mi piel. Escucho a Patrik gritar para llamar la atención de los Mutos, intento levantarme y veo a varias aves muertas partidas en dos. Observo a mis compañeros luchando contra los que perecen ser cuervos. Eso me cuesta caro. Siento un gran impacto en mi ojo izquierdo, tengo el pico lleno de dientes de un muto dentro de mi cuenca. Grito como nunca lo hice al sentir que mi ojo se desprendía de mi cuerpo, comienzo a torcerme en el piso del dolor y maldigo cuanta cosa se me viene a la mente. En unos instantes estoy tendido en un charco de sangre, llorando y partiéndome del dolor. Siento como me levantan del suelo y me llevan a casi arrastrando y por la perdida de sangre no tardo en desmayarme.

**Capitulo 4 "El final"**

Me despierto y estoy en la torre ya. Micah y Patrik están a mí alrededor. También están heridos, pero todas las extremidades de sus cuerpos siguen intactas.

-¿Qué hora es?-pregunto moribundo.

-Un poco más de media noche.-responde Patrik.

-¿Y los demás tributos?

-No han llegado, somos los primeros.

Se escucha el cañonazo de otro tributo muerto y en el cielo aparece el rostro del chico 12. Seguro Megara lo mató o no sabía lo de la pradera. Cualquier cosa que haya sido es un tributo menos con quien pelear. Micah me curó la herida del ojo porque siento una venda rodeándome la cabeza. En una mesa que esta en el centro de la Cornucopia hay mucha comida y medicinas además de algunas armas extra. Nos dirigimos al lugar y curamos nuestras heridas mutuamente. Comemos algo decente por fin. Y esperamos. De repente se escuchan gritos, son de una mujer. Salimos a revisar y nos encontramos, casi por llegar a la Cornucopia, a Megara junto con el profesional del distrito 2 y una chica del 8. Pero no vienen solos. Algo los persigue porque vienen muy mal heridos, no es el Grim, no son las camuflan tulas ni tampoco los mutos cuervos. Parecen ser personas. Una infinidad de personas que se abren paso por la montaña. A unos los reconozco, eran tributos del 7. Pero se supone que murieron, no se que les hace moverse. Al verlos mejor noto que son cadáveres, unos mas deteriorados que otros.

-¿Qué carajos son esas cosas?- exclama Patrik con furia y confusión.

-No se, pero será mejor no acercarnos a ellos, vallamos adentro a refugiarnos-digo y nos metemos a la torre.

Todos los recursos que logramos reunir los dejamos en la planta de arriba, ahí estarán mas seguros, además es una vía de escape en caso de que la cosa se ponga fea.

Llegan los otros tributos corriendo y no muy después que ellos los cadáveres andantes de los caídos de años anteriores. Entran en la torre de amontones, Megara decapita a unos cuantos con sus dos sables. La chica del 8 los apuñala con lo que parece ser un trinche y el del 2 les destroza la cabeza con un gran martillo.

Tomo la gran hacha de acero que encontré en el festín. Patrik llevan en mano una gran espada gemela que se puede estirar por medio de una cadena, y un escudo con púas. Micah solo ha tomado de mas un cinturón y lo ha llenado de cuchillos porque a el le va bien solo látigo. Los cadáveres llegan a nosotros y es cuando un nuevo baño de sangre comienza. Corro por todos lados mientras destazo unas cuantas cabezas.

A la distancia, cerca de la salida, veo al del 2 y la del 8. Peleando por sus vidas. En un momento de distracción de parte de la chica, el profesional la toma por la espalda y la arroja contra los cadáveres. Ellos la toman por todas partes y encajan sus pútridas quijadas sobre su cuerpo arrancándole la carne despiadadamente.

Chilla por el dolor pero pronto se desangra y muere. Los cadáveres se tumban sobre ella para seguirla mordiendo.

-¡eres un cobarde de mierda!-le grito al profesional, inundado por la ira de su acción. Se muy dentro de mi que no es su culpa, todos queremos sobrevivir, así que nos vemos obligados a matar o morir.

Llego con Micah y le ayudo a desasearse de unos más. Remato a todos los que puedo con el hacha de acero.

-¡Micah, ve con Patrik y ayúdalo! ¡Yo me aré cargo de esto!

Micah obedece y se va. Trepa a una piedra, desenfunda un cuchillo y salta hacia un muerto para caerle encima y perforarle el cráneo. Me da gusto tener a se niño de nuestro lado porque seria terrible enfrentarme a el.

Se escucha otro cañonazo. Volteo rápidamente. Entro en pánico porque no sea ninguno de mis amigos. Arrojo lejos a unos cadáveres de un golpe y corro a buscar a los demás. Llego a la habitación mas grande para darme cuenta que el muerto es el chico del 2. Se lo están devorando literalmente. Mato a los cadáveres que tiene encima, detrás de mi llega Megara con sus sables llenos de sangre. Me ve y su rostro se llena de lágrimas y odio.

-¡Ssilvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeer!- grita casi desgarrándose la garganta.

Corre contra mí y me ataca como una loca. Da varios espadazos que por suerte logro esquivar por poco y otros los bloqueo. Me derriba y me arremete contra el suelo. Me grita y me maldice.

-¡maldito mocoso, lo as asesinado!

-¡estas loca, yo no he sido!

-¡te matare lo juro!- me grita. Su saliva llega mi cara pero también hay sangre.

-¡estúpida, escúchame!-hago una pausa porque me golpea el estomago- podemos salir de aquí todos con vida- termino de avisarle con un tono que apenas si se escucha.

La pateo en el estomago y se aleja un poco. Me levanto y retrocedo un poco.

-Escúchame, Megara. Lo que te digo es verdad- le grito pero no parece entender. Esta consumida por la ira.

Corre contra mí pero el latigazo que ha recibido en la cara de parte de Micah la detiene. Retrocede del ardor y grita de nuevo. Unos últimos cadáveres llegan y la toman por la espalda y comienzan a clavar sus dientes en su cuello y brazos. Otros vienen contra mí y corro con los demás. Cuando llego veo a Patrik rodeado de cadáveres comienzan a tironear de el. Con un movimiento con el hacha derribo a varios y logro salvar a Patrik. Este me toma del hombro y luego me arroja lejos.

- ¡vete! ¡Toma a Micah y váyanse los dos de aquí!

-¡No te dejaremos Patrik, acordamos en que los tres saldríamos de esta!- le grito-

-¡deja de perder el tiempo! ¡Yo los alcanzaré después!

No. Me niego a perder a alguno de ellos. No los voy a dejar. Corro y dejo a Patrik atrás. Grito por Micah y una voz me responde desde la segunda planta.

Subo corriendo, enfrente esta Micah herido de un brazo. Juntos terminamos con los cadáveres de arriba. Al terminar bajamos a ayudar a Patrik, el camina hacia la salida a tropezones. Ya no hay cadáveres andantes, todos están en el suelo. Esta muy mal herido. Se deja caer al suelo mientras se desangra.

-¡Hermano, Patrik! ¡Resiste!- le chilla Micah.

Patrik no responde, esta muerto. Suena el cañonazo y por consiguiente Micah se hecha a llorar. Las lágrimas se escapan también de mi rostro. Del lugar de mi antiguo ojo comienza a salir algo de sangre a causa del fruncimiento de mis músculos faciales.

-¡Patrik, me prometiste que saldríamos los tres vivos!- chilla Micah descontroladamente.

Tomo el reloj de su mano izquierda y lo sostengo en mis manos. Falta 1 hora para el amanecer y el alba ya se hace presente. Los gritos continuos de mi pequeño amigo me destrozan el corazón. No puedo seguir así. Odio al Capitolio. Odio los juegos del hambre y todo lo que representan. Después Micah deja de llorar y se derrumba en el piso de golpe. Me volteo hacia el y lo veo agarrarse su brazo herido con mucha fuerza.

-¡Collin, mi brazo me arde mucho!-grita y se retuerce.

-¡Micah, resiste!- saco de la mochila un frasco de alcohol, vendas y algodón. Limpio su herida con rapidez y desesperación. La mano me tiembla de los nervios. La sangre no le deja de fluir. Veo que el cuerpo de Patrik comienza a agitarse. Regreso la mirada hacia Micah y el también hace lo mismo.

-C… Collin… debes salir de aquí…- me dice con su ultimo aliento- tu debes sobrevivir.

-No, Micah. Los dos saldremos de aquí, llegaremos al pueblo los dos y sobreviviremos- le susurro.

Su pulso se altera, y lego se detiene.

Suena el cañonazo que anuncia la muerte de Micah.

Me quedo en silencio. Pasmado. Incrédulo por lo que veo. Pareciera que hace unas horas estábamos los tres en ese pedazo de paraíso. Me alejo de ellos y pego un grito. No, no, no, no, no pienso ¡esto no me puede estar pasando! .

Dejo caer el hacha de mi mano y me arrodillo, llevo mi rostro al suelo, me jalo los cabellos con desesperación. Noto una sombra extraña delante de mí. Patrik y Micah están de pie pero ya no son ellos. Ahora son como los cadáveres de los cuales tanto querían sobrevivir. Se acercan a mí, tratan de matarme, tomo el hacha derribo sus cuerpos, esta ves ya no se levantaran. Tomo del cuello de Micah su pañuelo azul con lunares blancos y lo envuelvo en mi mano derecha. El reloj de Patrik lo coloco en mi mano izquierda. Ya no puedo llorar más, mi ojo esta hinchado de tanto llanto, además llorar no los regresara a la vida. Salgo caminando de la torre y me dejo caer de rodillas frente al sol.

-¡¿esto es lo que quieren?!-grito y me arde la garganta-¡¿es esto lo que les gusta?! Levanto mi rostro todo lo que puedo para que las cámaras me enfoquen bien.

Quiero que sepan que han hecho conmigo. Quiero que vean todo el sufrimiento que han causado.

Por debajo de las rocas veo salir a lo último que me esperaba ver ahora. El Grim. Se acerca a mí. Cierro los ojos en espera de la muerte.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Collin- me levanta el rostro con su esquelética mano con garras negras en los dedos- eres el ganador de los 39º juegos anuales del hambre.

Su voz profunda y siniestra me paraliza. El Grim se desvanece cuando la luz del sol ilumina por completo el cielo. En unos minutos el aero deslizador llega, unos agentes de la paz salen y me toman. No opongo resistencia, ya no hay algo porque pelear, nada que me obligue a luchar.

El día de mi cumpleaños… gane los juegos del hambre.

El día de mi cumpleaños… asesine a mis mejores amigos y a mis recuerdos junto con ellos.

Estoy en la ceremonia de coronación. Snow da su discurso y luego pasa a ponerme la corona de vencedor.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Collin Slater. Que mejor regalo que haber ganado los juegos ¿verdad?

No respondo. Me limito a verlo y a odiarlo.

Te destruiré, te lo juro. A ti y a todo tu reino de mierda pienso.

Durante mi entrevista he no respondí muchas preguntas. Cuando pasaron las escenas de lo que ellos denominan "los mejores momentos" no pude evitar suspirar. Pero no fui el único. Parece que todo PANEM se estremeció, por lo que me comentó Poly. Ella dijo que en toda la historia de los juegos del hambre. Mi año había sido el más impactante y aterrador. Que estaba de acuerdo si yo no quería ver los videos. Me dijo que a todos les conmovió lo de Mary. Y que casi todo el país lloro con lo sucedido con Patrik y Micah. Antes de terminar pedí ante todo el país que en las placas conmemorativas de los vencedores de los juegos estuvieran el nombre de los tres. Ya que ellos dieron la vida por mí. Es lo menos que pude hacer. Ellos son los verdaderos ganadores después de todo.

Durante el viaje de regreso al distrito 7. Craig me habló sobre el vigilante al mando de la arena. Me mostró una foto del el con su nombre al reverso.

Stephan Darko.

Vestía con toda extravagancia del Capitolio, pero de una manera obscura, sombría, siniestra.

En el cuarto de preparación Leah me ha dado sus condolencias por lo sucedió. Y me regaló una fotografía que capturó de una secuencia donde estamos los tres en el bosque fértil. Tiene un marco creado por Minos y Magnos. Lograron restaurar mis heridas del todo, pero no dejé que remplazaran mi ojo perdido. No quiero algo que venga del Capitolio junto con migo por lo que me queda de vida.

Llego al distrito 7 y cuando bajo del tren, todos están ahí. Unos aplauden, otros lloran. Comienzo a caminar junto con Craig Halifax, la gente va abriendo camino cuando yo paso, alguien entre la multitud me regala una flor blanca pero no logro saber quien es. Mi hermano y el Sr. Philgrim están al final de toda esta gente. Ambos corren a abrazarme y me dan palabras de ánimo.

El alcalde del distrito 7 me da las llaves de mi nueva casa en la aldea de los vencedores. Dejo que mi hermano la escoja, no tengo cabeza para pensar en eso ahora. Ofrezco al que viva en nuestra casa, pero el se niega. Quiere vivir en su choza hasta que muera. Respeto su decisión. Pero al menos lo logro convencer de que si algún día necesita algo, no dude en llamarme. Mi nueva casa es grande y lujosa tiene tres plantas. Mi habitación tiene un gran balcón, desde ahí puedo ver todo el bosque. Lo amaneceres son hermosos y las noches son pacificas.

He querido regresar a trabajar a la fabrica pero me declararon inestable emocionalmente, ya que de la nada comienzo a llorar, o hablo solo o reacciono violentamente a diversas situaciones. Enviaron a una persona del Capitolio a asistirme con terapias diarias para ayudarme a superar todos mis miedos y mis pesadillas. Continuamente tengo ideas extrañas sobre que hubiera sucedido si no hubiéramos ido a la Cornucopia, si nos hubiéramos dirigido directo al pueblo. Muchos pros y contras me vienen a la mente que terminan poniéndome mal. Durante las noches tengo pesadillas sobre mis días en la arena. O tengo sueños donde Patrik y Micah siguen con vida y los tres vamos al colegio y cosas por el estilo. Pero al despertar, solo me deprimo más. Mi estado emocional empeora cuando es mi cumpleaños. Ese día no quiero ver a alguien. Quiero estar solo. Me encierro en mi habitación y lloro todo el día.

Han pasado cinco años desde que salí de los juegos del hambre. Las terapias me han sentado mejor con el paso del tiempo. Durante el tur de la victoria visité a las familias de mis dos amigos. La familia de Micah me recibió con afecto. Les ofrecí ayuda económica ya que ahora soy infinitamente rico. Ellos han aceptado tras mucha insistencia de parte mía. Micah tenía una hermana mayor y un hermano recién nacido. Les dije que mandaría a construirle a su hijo una tumba para que sus restos incinerados tuvieran un lugar de descanso. En la placa esta su nombre completo.

Micah Greenville.

Con la familia de Patrik no he tenido tanta suerte. Aun después de muerto, no quieren saber ni mierda de el. De su hijo el ex convicto que fue sentenciado a los juegos del hambre. Cuando me enteré de su crimen me pareció absurdo. Una tarde después del colegio. Patrik atacó a unos bandidos que le robaban a una anciana, al parecer Patrik mató a uno de ellos por cuentas personales y el jurado fallo a favor del difunto y los agredidos. La familia de Patrik que se caracterizaba por ser de prestigio, no lo apoyaron en esa situación difícil. Lo abandonaron totalmente. Se que Patrik no habría hecho algo así por cuentas personales, todo eso fue un complot que alguien armó ya que los antecedentes de Patrik, no eran de un ciudadano pacifico que digamos. Patrik era alguien que defendería a los débiles hasta el final, así le costara la vida. Lo se por cuenta propia.

Al negarse todo el distrito 1 el hacer una tumba en su nombre ya que según no quieren un monumento a un criminal, tuve que al menos, dar un discurso a todo el distrito en el que platicaba mis experiencias en la arena. De lo que opinaba de Patrik Kentwell y de la gran persona que era. Unos me aplaudieron pero casi la gran mayoría hizo caso omiso de mis palabras.

De regreso a mi distrito y con la conciencia más tranquila puse en mi habitación la foto que años atrás me torturaba y que ahora veo con optimismo y esperanza. He decidido vivir cada uno de mis días restantes con felicidad para no arruinar el recuerdo de aquellos que dieron la vida por mí, de esa manera su sacrificio no será en vano.

Han pasado treinta y un años, de ves en cuando, me permito viajar por los distritos con mi esposa Otterley. He escrito un pequeño libro donde redacto mis experiencias en la arena para futuros tributos o cualquier persona que dese leerlo, ahí incluyo algunas notas de Mary, pero he ocultado lo de la supuesta salida. Hace unos años a Otterley se le desarrolló una enfermedad y no pudimos tener hijos. He entrenado solo a 4 tributos desde que me convertí en mentor y solo una ha ganado. Johana Mason.

Esta ves decidimos viajar al 12. Ahí se encuentra una panadería que cocina un pan delicioso, mejor que el del Capitolio a mi parecer. Mi esposa me dice que ira a la plaza por unos quesos, yo asiento y la dejo ir.

Ha comenzado a llover y yo no traje sombrilla con migo. Meto las manos en mi abrigo para cubrir el reloj de Patrik que aun conservo. Cambio el pañuelo de Micah que siempre cubre mi cuenca izquierda, con un parche de cuero aterciopelado. Mientras camino observo la pobreza de este distrito. No han tenido vencedores en años y el único que sigue con vida es un borracho sin nada en esta vida. Veo a lo lejos a una pequeña niña que lleva unas cuantas mudas en una bolsa, se acerca a una casa y ofrece dicha ropa, pero la mujer no le acepta nada y la corre fríamente. Me da tristeza pero cualquier intento de ayuda fuera de mi distrito es considerado rebelión hoy en día. Llego a la panadería y saludo al dueño, a su esposa y a sus tres hijos. Me quedo dentro un rato a apreciar el olor a pan recién salido del horno, escucho al pequeño hijo ser regañado por su madre. El infante se queda afuera viendo a alguien. Es la pequeña niña que vi hace unos momentos. El pequeño entra y toma unas piezas de pan que dejo quemar. Los mira con indecisión, voltea a ver varias veces a la pequeña, pero solo se queda quieto.

-Oye pequeño ¿quieres ayudar a esa niña verdad?- le pregunto y el asiente.

-No se si deba- dice temeroso.

-Hazlo, no dudes más y hazlo, aunque parezca poco eso le puede salvar la vida y quien sabe… a lo mejor en un futuro ella haga lo mismo por ti.

El niño me ve con sus profundos ojo azules y después me sonríe en señal de aprobación a lo que le acabo de decir. Corre a la parte trasera y le arroja dos piezas de pan, la pequeña sale de debajo del árbol y las toma con fuerza y se va de ahí.

**"Epilogo"**

Sentado en el sofá de mi sala veo junto con mi esposa como se llevan a cabo los 74º juegos del hambre el día de mi cumpleaños. Su mundo de terror aun continúa. El presidente Snow ahora esta muy deteriorada, su cabellera castaña ahora es una melena blanca y se ha operado la cara muchas veces. Aun sigue siendo un desalmado calculador, igual como hace treinta y cinco años. En esta ocasión veo como casi todo PANEM tiene puesto el ojo en una chica en especial. Una muchacha del distrito 12 "Katniss Everdeen" o "la chica en llamas" como muchos la conocen. Participa este año junto con el hijo del panadero de ese distrito "Peeta Mellark". Pasan escenas de ellos en una cueva cuando un llamado a la puerta interrumpe mi atención. Me dirijo a la entrada principal. Hay una carta debajo de la puerta. La tomo y leo el contenido. Es del distrito 13.

"Feliz cumpleaños Sr. Collin Slater."

"Queremos invitarlo a formar parte de nuestras tropas para una futura rebelión hacia el Capitolio. Es un elemento muy importante debido a su experiencia, sus vecinos de la aldea has sido informados de igual manera que usted. Si llega a aceptar, lo esperamos en Capitolio durante la ceremonia de coronación del ganador de los juegos, nos reconocerá al instante así que no se preocupe"

"Sin mas que decir, me despido deseándole un excelente día y que la suerte este siempre se su lado"


End file.
